Bola de Cristal
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA! E se você apagasse de sua memória um ano de sua vida? E se este fosse justamente o ano em que você resolvesse namorar o seu maior inimigo? Lily, James e os Marotos, descobriram como seria.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**:

Eu não sou uma pessoa nervosa, não me altero com facilidade, as pessoas em um passado remoto costumavam me achar amável. Amável! Bom, eu tenho que admitir que não tem um pingo de doçura em minha aparência, olhar ou coração neste momento.

Falo sério quando digo que ou eu acabo com o Potter ou ele detona o que resta da amável Lily. Não dá pra parecer amável depois de berrar em decibéis que talvez ultrapassem a faixa audível para humanos. Não sendo ruiva, talvez se eu fosse um pouco menos branca, desse para berrar e ainda assim parecer doce e amável. Mas acho que nem a Branca de neve que, mesmo numa casinha imunda e minúscula, mesmo envenenada e mesmo sendo branca como a neve conseguia manter sua amabilidade faria a proeza de ser doce depois de correr tanto quanto eu corri.

Eles deviam me respeitar, tudo bem que reneguei meu cargo de monitora quatro vezes, mas ainda sim sou monitora. Eles deviam me respeitar pelo simples fato de eu ser ruiva, aliás, além de uma dama - dependendo do seu conceito de dama é claro.

Mas não. Estou dizendo que eu deveria receber galeões por ser monitora, ou melhor deveria receber galeões só por estar sendo obrigada a estar matriculada no mesmo instituto que o Potter. Está certo que eu os segui, mas eles estavam extremamente suspeitos durante a tarde inteira. E é meu dever proteger os alunos dessa escola, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que salvei vidas esta noite, tendo em vista o potencial destrutivo que os marotos têm. E eles estavam sem o Remus, o que de acordo com minhas estatísticas aumenta o risco em 90 por cento. Depois de procurá-los por tudo quanto é canto - mesmo tendo os seguido e me perdido no meio do caminho - os achei numa sala. Pareciam discutir e havia uma espécie de amuleto na mão do Potter.

Lógico que tinha de ser o Potter. Não é como se eu o perseguisse ou coisa parecida. Eu sou uma pessoa justa e não posso culpar o Remus pelas besteiras que os amigos dele fazem. Tavez ele tenha um pequeno mau gosto para escolha de amigos, mas na maior parte das vezes não está nas encrencas de maior tamanho. Peter, francamente, não sabe nem ficar de pé sozinho. E todos sabem que não se pode levar Sirius a sério, toda a sensatez dele fica voltada para se manter longe daquela sua família louca. E o Potter? Me diz? Ele simplesmente quer acabar com a minha amabilidade. Aliás com a minha beleza também, não sei quem foi que inventou que fazer exercício deixa a pessoa mais bonita. Sinceramente fico bem melhor quando não estou molhada de suor e respiro pelo nariz e não pela boca como agora.

Peguei o objeto com um feitiço e berrei com Potter. Pude ouvir Sirius falando "Pega dela, James", quando eu comecei a correr. Ninguém pode entrar no banheiro dos monitores, onde estou agora. Esse amuleto parece ser um relógio, tem números. Estou tentando fazer ele funcionar e tenho certeza que não pode ser somente uma jóia. Potter não teria corrido tanto atrás de mim se fosse. Bom talvez tivesse. Mas Sirius só teria rido como normalmente faz quando brigo com Potter. E Sirius também tentou correr atrás de mim. E só Merlin pra me ajudar com este banheiro quando estava encurralada por dois jogadores de quadribol.

Este objeto é muito estranho e se eu...

Continua!

**Nota da autora:**

Oi gente! Olha eu aqui novamente! Espero que gostem dessa fic... Ela melhora com o tempo,rs

Como se eu já não tivesse muita coisa pra fazer, rs. Mas prometo postar pelo menos de 2 em 2 semanas, de semana em semana quando der. A fic não vai ser muito grande!

**Comemtem, please**! Saudades de vcs!

Beijinhos infinitos!

Ju


	2. Capítulo 1

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Mah Evans Weasley: **Ah que bom que você gostou, rs! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também. Vou te contar uma coisa, quando li sua review pela primeira vez pensei que você estivesse dito que ficou super xoxo. Aí falei pra Carol- minha irmã- poxa uma menina não gostou da minha fic disse que ficou xoxo, aí ela me explicou que significa beijo e abraço, rs. Sou lerda né? Beijinhos e muito obrigada!!

**Liv Stoker : **Postei, rs! Gostou da fic? Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Lilyzinha: **pelo menos postei rápido, né? Não sou má, ow, sou boazinha!Ta gostando da fic? Muito obrigada e beijinhos!!

**Palas: **Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios que como você sabe bem não mereço, rs! Minha irmã ta me ajudando, betando a fic pra ter menos erros, mas os parágrafos embolados sou eu mesma quem faz, rs, ela fica doida com minha mudança súbita de assunto, rs. Espero que goste desse cap também! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!!

**Capítulo 1:**

Queria que o dia de hoje não passasse de um pesadelo. Um pesadelo dos brabos, aqueles que quando a gente acorda o alivio é tão grande que nos damos conta de como vivemos numa realidade feliz. Não dá para acreditar que apaguei o último ano de minha mente. Ou pior, não dá pra acreditar no que estive fazendo no último ano. Eu totalmente não acredito no que diz respeito ao Potter!

Acontece que a última coisa que me lembro é que estava com aquele amuleto do Potter, minha cabeça começou a doer muito e então tudo ficou preto. E lá estava eu hoje, em minha cama no dormitório feminino de hogwarts, e pensei que, no fim das contas, alguém teria me trazido até lá. Acontece que estão me dizendo que tem um espaço de um ano entre minhas últimas memórias e esta manhã!

Levantei-me e percebi que o amuleto de Potter ainda estava em minha mão. Considerei guardá-lo num lugar seguro, pensando se minha caixinha seria o mais adequado. Eu tenho essa caixinha desde os seis anos de idade, ela era rosa e ocupava metade do meu malão quando vim para Hogwarts. Mas não deixava de levá-la, pois é nela que guardo todos os meus pertences de valor: As cartas de meus pais, amigos, fotos e pertences especiais pra mim. Quando finalmente aprendi magia o suficiente pra diminuí-la no tamanho de uma caixinha de fósforos externamente e manter sua capacidade interna, ela passou a ser minha Caixinha Secreta. Ou nem tão secreta assim, já que Marlene e Alice a conheciam.

Foi quando peguei minha caixinha secreta para guardar o amuleto de Potter que a primeira coisa estranha aconteceu. Tinha uma foto dele ali. Uma foto de Potter dentro de minha caixinha especial. Potter! Olhei imediatamente para as camas feitas de Marlene e Alice... Elas iam pagar caro, aquela havia sido uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto!

Enquanto me arrumava, minha cabeça latejava só de pensar em Potter. Em como pude deixar que ele se intrometesse tanto em minha vida! Até Alice e Marlene o protegiam. Não fazia idéia de quanto isso tudo podia ser pior.

Desci a escada, um pouco apressada e com medo de estar mais atrasada do que o normal. Sempre tive problemas com o horário. Sei que ser uma britânica sem pontualidade soa tão falso quanto um oriental de olhos grandes, mas o que posso fazer? Correr demais não dava - Não sendo ruiva, já basta o cabelo. Ninguém precisa ficar completamente vermelha!

Olhei para a parte da mesa em que eu costumo me sentar com Alice e Marlene e não as vi. Não me surpreendi, elas geralmente não gostam de enfrentar minha fúria. E realmente uma foto do Potter em minha Caixinha Secreta era algo que poderia me deixar mais do que furiosa.

Revistei o resto da mesa da Grifinória as procurando, quando percebi onde elas estavam e quem estava vindo em minha direção. Marlene e Alice estavam no lugar da mesa dos marotos! Não pude acreditar em tamanha traição! Mas não pude demandar minha fúria e esquecer de minha essência amável.

Lá vinha ele. Potter. Em minha direção. Sorrindo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que estava havendo com todos? Não entendia! E entendi menos ainda quando aquela figura, que vinha andando confiante e sorridente, chegou bem perto de mim e me beijou. Demorei um pouco pra voltar a mim. Não pensem meu mal, mas não é todo dia que você é traída por suas melhores amigas e recebe um beijo antes do café da manhã, e tudo bem, era o Potter, mas eu sou humana! Potter parecia se divertir com minha cara um tanto quanto abobalhada. Eu também devia estar na minha cor que parece ser a habitual quando ele está perto. Certamente estava uma perfeita palhaça! Então, quando pisquei pela milésima vez, finalmente recuperei a sensatez e fiz o que devia fazer.

Não foi um tapa! Não acredito que levei uma detenção por elevar a minha mão e impactá-la no rosto de Potter! Tudo bem que foi com força, mas tenho certeza que em outra cultura isso deve ser até carinho. Porém só piorei as coisas quando disse que se ele podia me beijar, porque não podia fazer o que fiz (Não foi um tapa - Sou doce, não sou violenta). E então McGonagall me informou que é normal que namorados se beijem. O que me pareceu uma grosseria, Potter permanecia calado desde de que fiz o que fiz, então expliquei aos berros que eu não o namorava. E agora tenho uma detenção amanhã em companhia de Potter.

Devo ser um trasgo mesmo, dou um tapa em uma pessoa - mesmo sendo o Potter - e ainda consigo triplicar o sofrimento de minha detenção. Sendo assim, saí da sala de McGonaggal correndo para procurar Marlene e Alice - Afinal elas são minhas melhores amigas. E neste momento as melhores amigas falam coisas do tipo "Não Lily você não é um trasgo, definitivamente não" e complementar com um "Você estava certa, quem mandou ele fazer aquilo?".

"Você ficou louca?" Alice me recebeu na cozinha.

"James deve estar arrasado!" Marlene falou com raiva. Acho que não é só Remus quem tem problemas em escolher seus amigos. Olhei pra elas e disparei em minha defesa "Quem ele pensa que é pra me beijar assim!?"

As duas me olharam perplexas e então Marlene revirou os olhos e sugeriu: "Seu namorado?".

Ta certo e a louca sou eu!

Tentei explicar pra elas que tinha sido uma boa tentativa, uma boa pegadinha, mas que realmente não tinha graça nenhuma. E elas continuaram me olhando fixamente. Então um garoto da Corvinal nos interrompeu e perguntou se eu e Potter tínhamos terminado o namoro. Olhei para o garoto, olhei para minhas amigas, e explodi o que era obvio: "Eu não posso ter terminado algo que nunca começou!"

Marlene me olhou nos olhos e depois cochichou com Alice (pensando, obviamente, que eu era surda): "Ela realmente não está brincando, deve estar doente".

Então, me puxou para a enfermaria. No caminho, começou a me fazer perguntas como 'qual era o nome da minha mãe'. Alice parecia extremamente avoada, sem entender o raciocínio de Marlene.

Eu já estava achando que haviam envenenado o café da manhã, uma revolta dos elfos ou coisa parecida. Eles realmente pareciam suspeitos na cozinha, nem me ofereceram um bolinho! – Tudo bem, poderia ser porque eles gostam muito de Potter.

Quando chegamos na enfermaria, não quiseram me atender. Falaram que brigas entre namorados – _namorados!_ - era algo normal. Mas me deram uma poção calmante.

Marlene batia o pé sem parar e andava de um canto para outro. Alice se sentou ao meu lado e tirou um exemplar do Profeta diário - Disse que queria ver novamente uma matéria sobre Frank. Perguntei o porque Frank havia saído no jornal de hoje e ela me disse que era o jornal de ontem. Confusa, fui olhar a data e vi que estávamos em 1977.

"Marlene, em que ano estamos?" Perguntei com um fio de esperança e, para minha decepção, ela confirmou o que havia acabado de ler.

Fiquei pálida, Alice me informou. É mesmo uma pena que, quando você apaga todo o último ano de sua mente, preocupações com seu tom de pele perca completamente a sua importância – Eu não estava vermelha, afinal.

"Estamos no sétimo ano?" Perguntei, atônita. Alice parou de olhar a foto de Frank e bradou: "Nada de se preocupar com as provas agora!". Bom, realmente teria de me preocupar com elas mais tarde.

Marlene pareceu me compreender.

"Em que ano você _acha_ que estamos?" Perguntou Marlene. Respondi. Alice me olhou espantada. Ficamos em choque por uma hora mais ou menos, quando finalmente fomos expulsas da enfermaria.

Não tivemos aula hoje. Marlene me explicou que era jogo de Lufa-lufa contra Corvinal. Falei que realmente precisava ir para o dormitório e pensar no último ano que não lembro. Elas disseram que iriam me ajudar a pensar, o que foi bom, porque não tem como eu pensar numa coisa que não me lembro.

Passamos a tarde com um passado desconhecido pra mim. Frank havia se formado e estava na escola de auror. Mandava cartas semanais para Alice. Voldemort estava há um tempo sem atacar o que indicava que ele podia estar com algum plano em mente. Dumbledore havia anunciado um baile de formatura e poderíamos ter 5 convidados. Petúnia estava namorando e eu não gostava do namorado dela. Bom tinha toda a matéria que eu teoricamente aprendi, mas que na pratica não me lembrava. E bem o fato que tinha acabado com minha vida.

Segundo elas, a Lily do futuro era completamente apaixonada por James Potter. Eu o namorava há seis meses. E elas saíram daqui dizendo que tinham que contar da minha falta de memória, porque ele devia estar arrasado.

Arrasada estou eu! É muito fácil dizer para uma menina desmemoriada que ela era apaixonada pelo cara que ela mais odiava na face da terra. Um plano muito bom. Imagina? Enfeitiçaram-me para que eu perdesse a memória, me contaram uma história dessas e lá estou eu namorando Potter. Depois, claro, todos riem da Lily.

Marlene não vem insistindo pra eu dar uma chance ao amiguinho dela? Alice sempre gostou de Potter. Ele pode ter corrompido elas também. Eu não vou cair nessa, não posso ter mudado tanto em um ano para estar apaixonada por Potter. Posso?

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá gente! Primeiro capítulo enfim! O que vocês acharam?**

**Eu realmente to empenhada em postar rápido como vocês viram, mas tenho que estudar agora, então só semana que vem o próximo cap, ok?**

**Obrigada pela paciência de todos que leram, e eu queria pedir encarecidamente para que digam o que estão achando! É isso aí!**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos!**

**Ju**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Thaty: **Estou mais que empolgada! Olha como fui rápida novamente!rs, to me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic! Claro, que eu devia na verdade estar estudando pediatria e medicina interna, mas deixa isso pra amanhã não é? Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Muito obrigada viu? E beijinhosssssssssss!!

**Lina.Johnny.Black:** Carol!!rs, você me pegou!rs, ta gostando mesmo? Não um futuro muito futuresco não é? Carol muito obrigada! Te adoro! Beijinhos!!

**Capítulo 2**

Eu realmente achei que o dia em que perdi minha memória foi o pior da minha vida. Mas eu já devia ter aprendido que sempre tem algo para piorar no dia seguinte. Especialmente se você estuda com James Potter. E mais ainda se tem uma detenção com ele. Fora o fato de que num passado remoto parece que ele era meu namorado.

Eu precisava demais de um dia de trabalho. Sabe, isso costuma me distrair bastante dos problemas que eu tenho que evitar pensar. Não é fugir, como Marlene alega. Uma pessoa um pouco mais frágil que eu poderia enlouquecer se tivesse somente imaginado os meus problemas.

Mas como não tenho sorte alguma, era sábado. Não tínhamos aula. Então pensei em adiantar meus deveres de monitoria, só que quando fui pegar meu broche, ele não estava lá. Alice me disse que eu tinha desistido da monitoria. Como eu pude ter coragem de desistir da monitoria? Tudo bem, só Merlim sabe como eu odiava aquilo tudo, mas eu nunca teria coragem de largar assim! Estava eu impressionada com meu novo eu corajoso. Então voltei a pensar nas outras coisas que andei por aí fazendo e vi que precisava mesmo fazer alguma coisa.

Obriguei Marlene a me emprestar suas anotações. Mesmo sabendo que ela pouco anota as aulas que não gosta, como poções. Copiar tudo aquilo ia me ocupar o dia inteiro e eu ia precisar disso se quisesse fazer os NIEMS. Peguei os pergaminhos e desci quase feliz em minha doce ilusão de me manter longe dos problemas por um tempo. Acontece que o problema estava me esperando na sala comunal.

Minha vontade, claro, era correr de volta para o dormitório. Mas parece que ele usou esse tempo em que, ai meu Merlim, namorávamos para me conhecer melhor.

"Não adianta, você não vai poder ficar trancada no dormitório pro resto da vida." Ele falou calmamente. Me virei para encará-lo. Agora ele tava sorrindo. Por que eu tinha que namorar justo o Potter?

"Que eu saiba você também não vai poder ficar aqui no salão comunal pro resto da vida." Falei tentando não pensar no que estive evitando desde de que descobri que havia namorado Potter. Sabe, porque eu acabei de me tocar que ele já deve ter me beijado algumas vezes... Acho que estou vermelha agora, mas quem se importa?

"Bom, eu realmente não vou ficar aqui a vida toda, se não vier falar comigo por bem, tenho meus meios de entrar no seu dormitório". Agora ele pegou pesado. E nem posso ameaçá-lo com uma detenção. Se bem que isso pouco importaria. Ele é um maroto! Ai meu Merlim porque eu fui me envolver com o Potter?

"Certo" falei descendo as escadas. "Quanto tempo isso vai levar? Preciso copiar as anotações de Marlene que, como você pode ver, são muitas..." Bom ele já havia pego os pergaminhos de minhas mãos de uma forma tão autoritária e ao mesmo tempo natural que nem ao menos tive tempo para questionar. Ele simplesmente jogou os pergaminhos para Sirius, que eu nem havia percebido na sala comunal de tão afetada que o Potter conseguiu me deixar, e então me pegou pelo braço me arrastando em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Conforme ele me arrastava, começava a perceber melhor o mundo a minha volta. Tinha muita gente na sala comunal. Marlene e Alice estavam na porta do dormitório. Parece que todos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo pra assistir nossa conversa. Ou talvez estejam se perguntando o porquê de Potter está me arrastando - Assim como eu.

"Eu sei andar sozinha" finalmente recuperei o poder de falar quando chegamos até a escada. Ele simplesmente me ignorou como seu fosse uma criança. Resignada com minha falta de força perguntei " Onde estamos indo? Posso saber? Ou isso é um seqüestro?"

Ele riu. Bom, realmente deve ser divertido. Só que eu ainda não consegui achar graça nenhuma. Mas dizem que quem rir por último, ri melhor. Ele que me aguarde. "Vamos até a cozinha".

Bom, pelo menos ele se deu ao trabalho de me informar. Mas me lembrei que os elfos o adoram e que devem me odiar depois do tapa que teoricamente dei em Potter ontem. "Exijo território neutro."

"Do que é que você está falando, Lily?" Ele parou pra me encarar. Meu olhar espantado o fez desistir de entender minha mente e continuamos em direção a cozinha. Desde de quando ele me chama de Lily? Eu devia deixar ele me chamar assim, afinal ele era meu namorado. E desde de quando ele tem tanto poder sobre mim? Estou começando a ficar assustada.

Chegamos até a cozinha. Seis elfos trouxeram bolinhos e biscoitos para Potter. Claro que ganhei apenas o pão do dia anterior. Parece que Potter achou isso cômico também. E eu apenas emburrada por ter "perdido" a piada. Ele estava sentado de frente pra mim, uma mesa entre nós.

"Marlene me disse que você não lembra do último ano..." Ele começou enquanto saboreava os seus biscoitos de chocolates fresquinhos. Eu realmente não estava com fome e também não ia comer pão duro. Continuei ali calada encarando-o, sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

"Não lembra de nada?" Ele parou de comer e me encarou. " Não sou de mentir, claro que não lembro" falei para que ele parasse logo de olhar tão fundo nos meus olhos. Mas ele não parou.

" Que pena." Disse ele e parecia realmente sentir muito. Fiquei assustada com ele, e com um pouco de remorso também. Provavelmente, se ele perdesse a memória e não soubesse mais jogar quadribol eu teria rido. Sem piedade alguma. Eu acho pelo menos, porque nesse momento até senti um pouco de pena dele. Mas muito mais pena de mim, lógico! Por isso fui logo deixando claro que quem estava sofrendo ali era eu e não ele, " Sim uma pena, você nem faz idéia".

Ele riu. Riu como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando, riu como se soubesse tudo de mim. E claro, como se eu fosse uma palhaça. Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa: James Potter não namora ninguém, qual é a dele me namorando? Será que ele gosta tanto de rir assim? Será que só o prazer de me fazer cair em desgraça? Será que ele me traia?

Não, eu não estou com ciúmes! Só quero saber da minha reputação. Todas as três meninas com que Sirius namorou, foram traídas e Hogwarts inteira sabe disso. Mérlim, onde eu fui me meter...

"Pelo que eu entendi ontem, pelo tapa, que aliás doeu bastante..." Ele tava me irritando. "Não foi um tapa" me defendi, lógico. " Certo então como deveria chamar... Sua forma apaixonada de provar seu amor por mim? Você não costumava ser tão violenta antes de perder a memória." Ele me encarava vitorioso, com aquele sorriso que tanto odeio.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes então admiti "Certo, foi um tapa.". E ele riu, triunfante, continuando seu raciocínio " então, pelo tapa que você me deu ontem, posso imaginar que, até onde você se lembra, ainda finge que me odeia certo?"

Como assim fingir? Eu realmente o odeio. Como posso gostar de uma pessoa que judia de mim dessa forma? Como pude namorar tal ser? "Errado, eu realmente te odeio".

"Como suspeitava" ele suspirou. Ao mesmo tempo que sorria, pensei ter visto algo em seu olhar que me fez sentir só um pouquinho de culpa de ter dito que o odeio. Mas não o suficiente para negar isso, claro. " Então, Lily você tem duas opções."

" Tenho? Nossa, obrigada!" Falei ironicamente. Onde ele estava querendo chegar afinal? Como ninguém me impediu de namorar esta criatura? Com certeza eu estava enfeitiçada.

"A primeira e a mais fácil, a que sugiro que faça, é você confiar em si mesma e me agarrar agora mesmo. Afinal você já admitiu que me ama, você pode não lembrar, mas eu lembro."

Sério, se eu der um segundo tapa nele, não poderei levar uma segunda detenção. Pensando bem, melhor não - esses elfos devem me por no forno pra assar. " Jura? E a segunda opção?" falei entre dentes.

"Bom, eu não recomendo a segunda, mas se você insiste. Começaremos do zero então, pelos meus cálculos em no máximo seis meses você estará me agarrando de qualquer modo...". Como ele pode ser tão confiante? Merlin, ajude este pobre garoto a encontrar o caminho dele. Bem longe de mim, Merlin, por favor. "Eu não iria contando com isso" Não custa nada a avisar.

" Talvez precise de menos tempo agora. Já que te conheço bem melhor hoje em dia". Ai Por que eu tive que namorar James Potter? Por que um dia eu tive que namorar esta criatura? "Além do que agora você já conhece meu beijo..." ele continuou, se divertindo demais. " E você já conhece meu tapa." Lembrei.

Bom, ele estava dando uma bela gargalhada, quando resolvi que aquilo tudo já tinha ido longe demais e que ia voltar pra torre da Grifinória. E tratar de me ocupar bastante. Pra não pensar nem de longe em Potter. E na desgraça que ele fez da minha vida.

Mais uma vez fui impedida. Ele realmente é rápido. Veio me lembrar que tínhamos uma detenção hoje. O que, claro, só me fez reforçar o meu ódio. Por ele. E por mim.

Fomos encontrar a professora McGonagall que nos mandou voltar para a cozinha, onde iríamos lavar a louça do almoço. Mas antes, claro, tínhamos que almoçar. Pensei em ficar livre de Potter pelo menos para comer, mas não foi possível. Ele acha que eu vou amá-lo desta forma?

Marlene e Alice vieram se sentar conosco. Potter perguntou sobre Frank. Alice disparou a falar um monte de coisas sobre Frank. Eu realmente amo minha amiga, e eu sei que esse é o assunto preferido dela, mas ela tinha que ser tão simpática com Potter? Ainda estava me servindo de macarrão, quando Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram.

Lancei um olhar suplicante para Marlene. Como assim agora eu me sentava com os marotos? Ela apenas sorriu pra mim. O inferno estava se formando a minha volta. Alice finalmente parou de falar para comer. Sirius resolveu fazer o acústico da mesa. "Obrigado, Lily, há muito tempo que não me divertia tanto" o que, claro, que faz lembrar que Sirius não passa de um louco.

"Por nada, Sirius, eu realmente não fiz esforço nenhum para proporcionar a sua diversão" falei como se ele realmente fosse uma pessoa sóbria. "Ele está falando do tapa que você me deu, Lily", Potter me informou entre uma garfada e outra. "Ah, então pode ser que eu te proporcione mais diversão, Sirius".

Sempre tive uma relação boa com Sirius. Ele sempre apoiou meus foras em Potter. Ou pelo menos sempre achou tudo muito divertido. E eu realmente não o culpo por ser louco, já que ele tem a família que tem.

"Oba!" exclamou Sirius. Todos estavam rindo, até mesmo Potter. Então Remus afirmou mais do que perguntou. " Hum... Então a Lily escolheu a segunda opção?" e eu estava de boca cheia o suficiente para me manter calada. "Lily, sempre escolhe o caminho mais difícil, mas não tem problema" parecia até que Potter estava gostando disso tudo. Um ótimo namorado que meu eu futuro arranjou.

Marlene que estava esse tempo todo calada, apenas rindo nas horas certas, resolveu mostrar que além de meu péssimo gosto para namorados, o mesmo vale para melhores amigas. "Ah, gente, nem parece que mudou alguma coisa, tirando alguns beijos, vocês continuam se provocando da mesma forma de quando namoravam". E Sirius mostrou o porque realmente tem uma fama de cafajeste, "Só que acredite, Lene, os beijos fazem toda a diferença". Ao que todos riram, menos eu que estava com a boca cheia de comida propositalmente. E James que pelo visto não tinha gostado nada da piada. Era bom ver que riam dele também.

Então o almoço terminou e lá fui eu - seguida de perto por Potter - para nossa detenção, lavando louças no lugar dos elfos. Quantos pratos, quantos alunos, como tudo é em enorme quantidade em Hogwarts. Eu fiquei ensaboando os pratos e Potter enxaguando-os na pia ao lado.

Realmente, ficar tão perto dele não estava me fazendo bem. Eu fiquei imaginando que ele havia me beijado. E como havia me beijado. E imaginei os abraços. E aí ficava sem saber se era algum tipo de memória ou imaginação. Foi por isso que foi um alivio ouvir a voz de Potter.

"Tem certeza que não quer a primeira opção?" Mesmo que tenha sido isso. "Absoluta" respondi, agradecendo a ele por me lembrar de sua personalidade egocêntrica." Se quiser ajuda com as aulas que você esqueceu..." ele falou sem olhar pra mim, ainda enxaguando os pratos. "Eu tenho as anotações de Marlene..." expliquei. "Mas ela não anota nada de poções... " o que era verdade, mas eu não precisava de mais tempo com o Potter. "Se você me odeia mesmo, e eu não tenho nenhuma chance com você, então você sobreviverá se eu te der umas aulas, não é?" não falei nada, agora ele olhava pra mim " ou vai ficar com medo de recorrer a opção número 1? Estou a disposição" obvio que tive que aceitar a ajuda dele. Que Merlin me ajude.

O último prato rendeu bastante, isso porque Potter resolveu ser Potter e fazer idiotices. Pegou um punhado de espuma do prato que tinha entregado pra ele e colocou no meu nariz. Disse que assim até parecia que eu havia trabalhado de verdade. Já era noite, nós trabalhamos a tarde inteira e ele vem com essa. Lógico que tive que molhar a roupa dele inteira. Bom, ele pediu - e foi melhor que um tapa.

Então, ele me molhou. Não estou brincando. E nem ao menos pude me secar com minha varinha, pois ele a roubou. Ele se secou, foi na frente e eu atrás completamente ensopada. Implorando que me entregasse minha varinha. Realmente como eu fui namorar um cavalheiro, não?

Então chegamos no salão comunal. Éramos novamente o centro das atenções. E eu ensopada. Falei mais enfaticamente. "Potter, olhe pra mim", falei o obvio. E então ele me secou com sua varinha. "Agora me entregue a varinha.".

Ele pediu um beijo de boa noite em troca. "Não precisa ser na boca, se não quiser" ele estava falando baixo, de modo que os olhos ficavam mais curiosos ainda. Acrescentou ainda "Não seja cruel, Lily, foram seis meses só indo dormir depois de um beijo seu, nem consegui dormir ontem".

Realmente cai nessa. Lógico que não beijei ele na boca. Mas dei um beijo no rosto dele. E ele se aproveitou, claro. Não ele, não me beijou na boca. Mas me prendeu pela cintura e me deu um beijo na testa desejando "boa noite". Então recuperei minha varinha e subi correndo.

Por que eu? Por que eu? E as pessoas ainda devem estar me achando louca. Um dia namoro Potter, no outro dou um tapa nele, e hoje já estou dando beijinho de boa noite. Marlene falou que nós nunca fomos muito normais mesmo, e que sempre fomos a sensação, o maior assunto do castelo, mesmo antes de namorarmos. O que pensando bem, era verdade, mas mesmo assim... Por que eu? Potter está acabando com o que resta de mim.

**Nota da autora:**

_Olá gente! Eu sei que ninguém ta gostando muito dessa fic, mas eu realmente to me divertindo tanto em escrever ela, que vou continuar postando, ok? _

_Se lerem nem que sejam criticas, mandem comentários, adoro conhecer gente nova e falar novamente com o pessoal que conheci por esse mundo de cá!_

_Beijinhos no coração de todos!_


	4. Capítulo 3

Eu dormi demais

**Respondendo:**

_**Arthurcadarn: **__Ah! que bom que ta gostando! To postando super rápido, não sei o que ta me dando, mas chego em casa com vontade de escrever, rs. Acho que no fim de semana posto outro cap. Espero que goste deste também! Beijinhos e Muito obrigada!!_

_!_

_**Tahh Halliwell: **__Puxa! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios, mas não sou boa em escrever não, rs, tinha que ver minhas notas de redação. Não é bem um vira tempo, porque ela não se vê no futuro, ela simplesmente foi jogada nele, rs. Da onde vem a origem do seu Nick? Beijinhos e muito obrigada!!_

_**Cristal Evans: **__Que bom que ta gostando!Espero que goste deste também! Vou continuar, rs, não sei o que acontece, mas chego em casa e me da vontade de escrever a fic. Acho que final de semana posto outro! Muito obrigada mesmo e beijinhos!!_

_**ZZZMoonlightZZZ, vulgo Carol: **__Irmãzinha do meu coração, não me enche! O que posso fazer se a minha personagem herdou este meu defeito de mudar de assunto do nada?rs, brigada pela ajuda! Beijinhos!!_

_**Palas: **__Ai que bom que está gostando! Isso é muito importante pra mim! Sabe eu aceito o elogio, mas o negócio é que eu sei que sou ruim com a escrita, minhas notas de redação na escola eram sempre horríveis. Tinha uma capacidade de fugir do tema maravilhosa, rs. Ah! Essa Lily é meio dramática demais,rs! To com mais peninha do James!! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!!_

**Capítulo 3.**

Eu dormi demais. Porém, era domingo e meus dois dias anteriores, em que, aliás, descobri ter esquecido o último ano de minha vida, realmente esgotaram toda a minha energia. E apesar de minhas 14 horas de sono terem sido tão cheias de Potter quanto meus dias – pesadelos inimagináveis -, conseguiram me deixar com um humor bem melhor. Ou pelo menos tão melhor quanto esta situação toda pode deixar.

Acordei e me arrumei calmamente. Estava absolutamente frio, era inverno. Coloquei minhas luvas e fui olhar a neve pela janela. Nesses dias em que perdi a memória não tinha nem sequer saído do castelo e eu amo a neve, apesar de odiar o frio. Não tinha mais ninguém nos dormitórios. Então desci feliz, pelo menos o tão quanto feliz eu posso estar.

Marlene e Remus jogavam xadrez, sentados no chão. Potter e Sirius estavam sentados no sofá, separados por Alice. Fiquei por um tempo observando e pensando qual seria meu papel nessa minha nova vida, o que eu deveria estar fazendo neste exato momento se não tivesse perdido a memória. Até que Alice me viu e começou a acenar pra mim. Relutei por um segundo, pensando em me fingir de cega, quando ela começou a berrar o meu nome. Não podia me fingir de surda também, e ela já estava começando a atrair atenção das outras pessoas.

"Pegamos alguns biscoitos de chocolate pra você na cozinha, já que o café acabou faz tempo."Ela me disse enquanto Potter me passava um embrulho cheio de biscoitos. Sentei-me no chão de frente para o sofá em que eles estavam, de costas para o jogo de Remus e Marlene. Abri o pacote e cheirei. Olhei para Potter e perguntei "Falaram para os elfos que era pra mim?".

"Eles não estão mais com raiva de você, Lily."Potter me informou rindo, e pegou um biscoito pra comer, vendo que eu obviamente ainda suspeitava deles. "Agora estão com raiva de Sirius e Marlene".

Bom, Sirius estava realmente menos sorridente que o de costume. "Não me diga que vocês se estapearam, uma tremenda falta de consideração não terem me acordado para assistir, principalmente levando em conta que eu garanti camarote pra vocês" Sirius abriu um sorriso franco e disse que não havia batido em Marlene, mas que a idéia não era tão ruim assim.

Marlene e Sirius sempre foram amigos. As famílias de ambos tinham uma espécie de amizade. Contudo, não poderia haver famílias tão distintas, eu realmente adorava os McKinnon, uma família grande e cheia de confusões. Tenho certeza que se não tivesse me tornado amiga de Lene, ela teria se transformado no único membro feminino dos marotos, de forma que ela me deve muito. Acontece que apesar de amigos, Marlene e Sirius sempre implicaram com os namorados um do outro, numa espécie de ciúmes fraternal.

"O que a Lene fez desta vez?" perguntei totalmente solidária com Sirius. Só que Marlene ouviu atrás de mim. "Não, Lily, O que Sirius fez seria uma melhor pergunta.". Senti-me bem por estar me preocupando com um assunto não-Potter. "Não, Lily, como você bem sabe o gênio de sua amiga não lhe permite bom humor logo pela manhã". Algo me dizia que havia perdido algo realmente legal. Potter leu meus olhos mais uma vez e me informou.

"Sirius estava com uma – o que Sirius? Quartanista?" Provocou Potter sorrindo. Ri também. "Quintanista!" corrigiu um Sirius um tanto quanto irritado. " O que seja, estava ele com aquela _garotinha_ da Corvinal... E então Marlene chegou para se sentar conosco" Bom, até aí parece uma cena cotidiana. "Então, Marlene começou a conversar comigo, e depois com Remus, ignorando Sirius e a tal _garotinha" _Grave erro ignorar Sirius Black. "Com isso Sirius começou a contar histórias de quando Marlene tinha 2 anos de idade, como aquela em que ela o convenceu em tomar banho no vaso sanitário..." Grave erro constranger Marlene Mckinnon que, aliás, não deixou Potter continuar. " Não precisa repetir o erro de seu amiguinho engraçadinho, James"

"Ela me detonou pra garota, Lily, disse um monte de coisas que nem podem ser provadas. E eu tenho uma foto dela me induzindo a entrar no vaso..." Sirius falou queixoso. Serio que eu poderia adotar Sirius, ele não passa de uma criança grande. Talvez um dia eu pergunte se ele não quer ser meu filho. Aposto que ele nem ao menos sabe o nome da pobre acompanhante dele. "E então a _garotinha_ ficou absolutamente chateada com Lene por ela ter desfeito a ilusão que possuía a respeito de Sirius" Remus falou antes de avançar com o cavalo, o jogo estava difícil pra Marlene no tabuleiro também.

Potter saiu do sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. Comecei a me concentrar em fingir que não me incomodo com a presença dele. Então quando comi meu último biscoito finalmente perguntei " Mas porque os elfos iam ter raiva deles agora?" . E finalmente me contaram a parte divertida.

"Acontece que a _garotinha" _começou Potter " no meio de sua revolta, disse para Lene, que ela ia morrer de ciúmes no dia do casamento dela com Sirius, casamento este que Lene nem seria convidada." Tive que rir. Sirius se casando. Tenho certeza que meu futuro filho adotivo não sabe nem o sobrenome da tal _garotinha_. Eu ia ter que me aproveitar da situação, claro, estava me preparando para perguntar se a futura Sr. Black iria me convidar para a festa quando Sirius disse sombriamente "Preste atenção no que vai dizer, Lily, seu passado te compromete". Certo, recuei. " E então o que Sirius e Marlene fizeram para os elfos me esquecerem?".

"Bom, Marlene começou a rir da cara da menina, que jogou uma jarra de leite encima dela, então Sirius jogou suco de laranja na menina, e Marlene jogou o chá na menina e eles estão em detenção." Alice sempre fala a parte mais interessante, por isso que gosto de minha amiga, ela é direta e não fica fazendo suspense como certas pessoas. Os elfos odeiam desperdício."Estão em detenção Marlene, Sirius e a menina que ninguém sabe o nome?" Perguntei sorrindo e vieram duas almofadas de encontro ao meu rosto.

Estava começando a ficar difícil ignorar Potter, já que ele toda hora esbarrava em mim. Então sugeri que fossemos ver a neve, lógico que convidei apenas Alice, mas Potter e Sirius acharam que era com eles também. "Ninguém pode impedir um aluno de circular pelo castelo, ou pelo menos não um maroto", ele lê pensamentos agora? Espero que esteja lendo meus pensamentos neste momento!

Sirius estava nos contando sua teoria sobre a neve e o fascínio que ela gera nas mulheres. Não sei mais se quero um filho tão pervertido. Ele me falou coisas úteis também, como acontecimentos nos dias que me esqueci. Falou que ele e Potter haviam conhecido meus pais, ido a minha casa.

Nem toda aquela neve branquinha foi capaz de me acalmar. Eu havia levado Potter a minha casa? Meus pais teriam sobrevivido? Eu andava com Sirius um pouco na frente, Potter vinha atrás com Alice. Parei de andar e me virei, Potter teve a sensatez de parar antes de colidir em mim.

" O que você foi fazer na minha casa?" falei com pausa entre as palavras, mas com bastante irritação. Ele me olhou assustado. "Lily, você me convidou..." olhei pra ele incrédula. "Lily, você realmente me namorou, se não acredita tenho fotos... e..." não permiti que ele continuasse, "não por favor, não quero ver essas fotos...". Reparei que Alice e Sirius estavam perto do lago. E eu realmente achei que Potter fosse me beijar, e eu não consegui fazer nada, apenas fiquei ali imóvel.

Acho que o tapa que dei nele na sexta surtiu efeito. Ele apenas passou o dorso da mão sobre meu rosto e eu fiz força para não fechar os olhos. "Desculpa, disse ele em seguida, é o costume". Sim, ele simplesmente disparou essa palavra perturbadora.Costume. Certo ele costumava me namorar, certo ele costumava me acariciar. Mas eu não estou acostumada com isso. Isso definitivamente não é um costume pra mim. E eu não deveria desejar que ele continuasse me acariciando. Talvez Potter tenha colocado algo naqueles biscoitos...Algo em uma concentração bem baixa para que o único biscoito que ele ingeriu não surtisse efeito.

Então, veio uma bola de neve nas minhas costas. Era Sirius. Realmente tenho de adotar este menino. Potter logo estava arregaçando a manga para responder. Eu e Alice não íamos ficar no meio de uma guerra sem nos defendermos, certo? E depois eu não era mais monitora mesmo!

No almoço, Marlene e Sirius já estavam como dois bons amigos novamente. Perguntei pra Alice quem era a _garotinha,_ mas ela disse que a menina ainda não tinha se sentado na mesa da Corvinal. Bom, quem mandou ela se apaixonar por Sirius Black, ou quem sabe um dia levar ele a sério? Aí, me lembrei que havia namorado James Potter, mas não do sentido de minha memória ter voltado.

Parei de comer para observar Potter. Ele falava mais do que comia. Como podia uma pessoa ter tantos amigos? Não que eu não tivesse muitos, mas pra ele era como se todos fossem íntimos. E aqueles múltiplos sorrisos dele? Como ele podia expressar alegria, tristeza, surpresa, prepotência, malicia, perdão e arrependimento, com sorrisos? Passou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto falava animadamente com Remus sobre o treino de quadribol. Então todos pararam de falar.

"Que houve?" perguntei atordoada. Alice e Remus estavam suprimindo uma gargalhada. Sirius e Marlene gargalhavam na minha cara. "Sua memória voltou?" perguntou Potter -adivinhe só?- Sorrindo. "Não" respondi ingenuamente. "Se quiser mudar de opção então, é só falar... quer dizer... nem precisa falar... é só agir..." Merlin ele merecia um tapa não merecia? Mas eu não merecia outra detenção e elfos me odiando.

Usei todo meu auto-controle e sai da mesa. Ignorei os pedidos pra eu ficar. Fui até a enfermaria e perguntei o que eles faziam em caso de perda de memória. Falaram-me que dependendo da forma, era quase impossível recuperar a memória. Saindo de lá, vi que estavam montando a arvore de Natal do castelo. Estávamos perto do Natal, meus _amigos_ haviam esquecido de me informar esse detalhe.

Fiquei pensando em como seria rever meus pais sem me lembrar do último ano. Eles iam perceber que não reconhecia o namorado de Petúnia? O tal que eu odiava? Iam me perguntar sobre Potter e Sirius e perceber que não sabia nenhum detalhe da visita deles a minha casa? Será que eles tinham me expulsado de casa depois de conhecer meu namorado? Bom, se eu fosse mãe da namorada de Potter, eu a expulsaria... Da minha vida... Só pra não ter mais que conviver com Potter.

Resolvi voltar para a sala comunal no fim da tarde. Alice escrevia uma carta para Frank. Não tinha sinal dos marotos nem de Marlene. Sentei-me ao lado de minha amiga e pedi pra ela me contar sobre Frank. Qualquer coisa pra me distrair de Potter eu estava topando. Ela falou que as aulas de Frank na escola de aurores eram muito pesadas, e que ela estava pensando em ir pra lá também ano que vem.

Pelo menos ela tinha um objetivo. Eu não sabia nem mesmo o que ia fazer do meu natal. Perguntei se ela o ia ver nas férias de Natal e ela disse que sim. Então falei para Alice sobre não querer que meus pais percebam a minha falta de memória - Esse é o bom de falar com Alice, ela deixa você falar. E também não fala nada sarcástico a respeito de suas duvidas existenciais, Marlene tinha outras qualidades, mas não perdia uma chance de implicar.

Porém para minha surpresa, quando terminei de despejar minhas preocupações sobre o Natal para Alice, ela simplesmente disse "Ah, Lily, não se preocupe, o James já havia imaginado que você não ia querer preocupar seus pais... e depois parece que vocês haviam combinado de passar as férias na casa da Lene, eu mesma não vou por causa de Frank, e então você só terá de passar o dia de natal mesmo com seus pais...e-"

Não ouvi mais o que minha amiga me disse. Potter sabe tudo de mim. Parece que sabe mais do que eu mesma. Aquilo estava deixando assustada. Mas ao mesmo tempo era confortável, ter alguém pra pensar nas soluções pra você.

Remus chegou logo, ele ainda era monitor. Eu via no olhar de Remus compreensão pelo meu estado. Era bom conversar com ele, e rir das histórias da monitoria. Principalmente porque agora não tinha mais que enfrentar aquelas chatíssimas reuniões. Pedi pra Remus me contar como tinha sido a história da minha renuncia ao cargo de monitoria.

Potter chegou quando estava terminando a pergunta. Chegou sozinho percebi, havia pensado que ele estava com Marlene e Sirius. Fiquei um pouco irritada com minha curiosidade de saber onde ele estava, já que obviamente não era da minha conta. " Na verdade foi um desafio entre você e o James..." contou Remus, ao que Potter explicou " não estávamos namorando ainda... E você tinha me dado uma detenção...". Essa história parece totalmente real, diferente das outras que andam me contando. "Então eu comecei a te irritar...por algum motivo besta, aí você começou a falar que odiava ser monitora, e ainda mais ser monitora da casa dos marotos." Bom, essa é uma desvantagem para a monitoria da Grifinória. "E eu sugeri que se você odiava tanto a monitoria, obviamente não largava para poder continuar brigando comigo com a desculpa de ser pelo dever de monitora... falei que se fosse por minha causa, não precisava..." Arregalei os olhos enquanto Alice e Remus riam. " Então você largou a monitoria no dia seguinte, mas ficou apenas 3 dias sem brigar comigo..." Bom, tive que rir. É absolutamente impossível não brigar com Potter.

Fui dormir. Mas não sem antes receber mais um beijo de boa noite. E ,de certa forma, ser forçada a retribuir. Ainda bem que amanhã é segunda e poderei voltar a uma rotina mais perto da minha sanidade e o mais longe possível de Potter.

**Nota da autora:**

_**Oi pessoal! Não sei o que ocorre comigo, mas chego em casa e só quero escrever. E não é como se eu não tivesse nada o que fazer... Hoje tive que me obrigar a estudar Reumato antes de escrever este capítulo...**_

_**Como sempre, rs, coloquei algumas coisas na fic tiradas de experiência própria, depois falo, rs. **_

_**Acho que esse negócio de escrever em primeira pessoa, meio doido. A gente entra mesmo na cabeça da pessoa não é? Em trabalho de verão, eram 4 personagens escrevendo, aí eu tinha que ser vários, agora quando pego pra escrever, fico pensando como se eu fosse a Lily. Será que sou doida? Rs.**_

_**To tendo pediatria esse semestre. Cheia de crianças fofas. Tive algumas idéias pra fic de lá, rs. Tomara que gostem.**_

_**E devo postar neste fim de semana o próximo capítulo. Não eu não sei guardar capítulo, escrevo e posto.**_

_**Beijinhos no coração de todos e se tiverem tempo e paciência com este ser que vos escreve comentem!**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Volta às aulas geralmente me trás um gás, por isso resolvi encarar esta segunda-feira como um retorno à vida escolar. Depois de um ano de memória apagada, esperava encontrar algumas dificuldades, mas estava preparada. Empenho e disciplina é tudo que preciso para conseguir passar nos NIEMs. E me livrar da assombração que é Potter ter sido meu namorado.

Estava começando a encarar aquilo tudo com uma visão positiva. Foi Merlin preocupado com meu futuro ao lado de Potter que me fez perder a memória. Agora que estava salva tinha que manter o foco e estudar toda a matéria que esqueci conjuntamente com meu _amor_ por Potter.

Acordei bem cedo. Preparei meu material, vi que meu desespero de copiar as anotações de Marlene foram sem nenhuma necessidade. Ah, nesse ano eu posso ter largado a monitoria, posso até mesmo ter namorado James Potter, mas ainda sim freqüentei e anotei as aulas. Terminei de arrumar minha mochila, vesti o uniforme, prendi meu cabelo e desci animada.

Sempre tive a idéia de que se você realmente fizesse de tudo para que seu dia fosse ótimo, então ele seria.

Todos estavam no final do café da manhã. A verdade é que nem no meu primeiro dia aula – mesmo que seja primeiro só pra mim – consigo deixar de me atrasar. É algo intrínseco ao meu ser. Aposto que nasci com mais de 9 meses, tenho que fazer esta pergunta a minha mãe. Ou talvez tenha nascido prematura, assim na verdade estou no meu tempo certo, apenas o mundo que veio adiantado pra mim.

Sentei-me ao lado de Alice que ainda bebia um chocolate quente. Potter que estava a minha frente e ao lado de Sirius, me lançou um sorriso- vou contar quantos sorrisos ele dá por dia. Então perguntei para Alice sobre as noticias do profeta diário, após ter bufado para o sorriso de Potter- que sorriu mais ( já são 2 sorrisos logo pela manhã). Enquanto Alice me falava sobre as novas suspeitas do Ministério, Potter e Sirius logo foram interrompidos pelo resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Marlene não jogava, mas estava junto das pessoas que chegavam junto a mesa. Isso porque ela namora, termina e depois namora novamente o goleiro do time, Charles. Isso pelo menos não mudou neste último ano. Aliás, nem o fato de Sirius não gostar de Charles - não duvido que um dia ele faça um gol contra no meio do jogo, só pra mostrar que o pobre Charles não pode agarrar uma goles lançada por Sirius Black.

Meu problema não era com Charles: Eu realmente não suporto as outras duas artilheiras. Bom, na verdade elas não me suportam primeiro, e eu apenas revido. Ambas para minha surpresa vieram simpáticas falar comigo e eu olhei suplicante para Marlene, já que Alice não perceberia tão fácil minha situação. Contudo, logo percebi o que elas queriam.

"Não, não namoro Potter..." E elas nem fingiram que estavam tristes com o fato de um amor, que apesar de eu não achar saudável, muitos diziam ser grande e bonito, ter se rompido. Foram para cima de Potter. Incrível, foram mais de 50 sorrisos. Nenhum direcionado pra mim, pelo menos.

Ainda não havia terminado de comer, quando o resto dos alunos começaram a andar em direção a sala de aula. As admiradoras de Potter, insistiram para que ele as acompanhasse, contudo ele mandou elas irem na frente. Como pude um dia cogitar namorar com Potter? Ficamos na mesa eu, Sirius e Potter. Já que eu não podia deixar meu café-da-manhã para trás - não conseguiria começar meu dia sem ele - e eles não gostam de aulas mesmo.

Eu não sou o tipo que se irrita quando os outros me assistem a comer. Sempre tive platéia na hora do almoço, sempre fui devagar com a deglutição. Eu preciso cortar o pão exatamente no meio, depois dividi-lo ao em quatro. Então em uma das partes coloco geléia de morango, na outra manteiga, e as outras duas observo atentamente minhas opções para poder escolher as melhores. Depois pego uma caneca, coloco encho exatamente até a metade e então vou adicionando o chocolate até ficar no marrom correto. Essas coisas que deixam uma refeição tão agradável e comestível demoram.

Mas Sirius estava comentando minha forma categórica de comer, e Potter ria. Irritar uma pessoa enquanto ela come é algo que a mãe dos dois deveriam ter os ensinado a não fazer. Comecei então a alfinetar Sirius, enquanto escolhia o recheio de meu quarto de pão.

"Então Marlene e Charles retornaram o namoro? Estão namorando sério". Sirius fechou a cara. Potter... Não vou descrever o que Potter faz! 60 sorrisos- e ainda não tem nem duas horas que acordei. "Não acho nada sério, principalmente se você considerar que Lene nem falou com ele no final de semana.", realmente ainda bem que não tenho um irmão. Ou talvez deveria ter um, assim ele podia socar Potter, um soco tem mais impacto do que um tapa. E depois seria meu maninho que levaria a detenção.

"Não entendo porque você não gosta de Charles, ele faz até um esforço aceitável para ser simpático" fui sincera, o garoto é esforçado. "Ele não tem humor algum, Lily" Potter falou espantado. "Simpatia é diferente de ser engraçado, Potter", agora ia ter de explicar o significado das palavras para ele.. Oh Merlim! "Mas veja bem, Lily, humor é fundamental e o cara é um idiota"eu disse que Sirius não gostava de Charles, não disse?

Terminei de tomar meu café, então fui para minha aula. Sirius e Potter tinham o mesmo horário que eu. Fiquei preocupada com o fato de ter me tornado tão próxima deles e ainda ter todo este tempo de aulas conjuntas.Fora o fato de que as férias de natal na casa de Marlene também seriam em companhia deles.

Quando chegamos na sala, percebi que todos murmuravam e apontavam para mim e depois sorriam e apontavam para Potter. Avisei a Potter que não ia me sentar ao seu lado, porque queria prestar atenção na aula e não que prestassem atenção em mim. Sirius então ficou no papel de meu acompanhante. Grande melhora, não?

Acontece que a cada aula Potter se sentou com uma admiradora. Percebi que são muitas. E não só aquelas duas artilheiras. Fiquei muito irritada. Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, mas é que o respeito feminino é inexistente em Hogwarts. E se eu, ao invés de perder a memória, tivesse realmente perdido meu namorado? Eu ia estar abalada, não é?

Não consegui prestar atenção nas aulas da manhã. Simplesmente porque Sirius conversa nas aulas. E eu não consigo parar de falar quando estou nervosa e/ou irritada e/ou com raiva - Sentimentos que estão tomando cada vez mais conta de mim. Já foram 150 – os que eu vi - 185 - somando com o que Sirius viu enquanto fingia que não estava vendo.

No almoço, Sirius me levou para almoçar com Marlene e Charles. O cara realmente é um idiota. Ele realmente acha que Potter merecia o meu tapa, ele está insinuando que Potter me traiu ou algo do tipo. Como se eu um dia, mesmo estando fora de mim, ia permitir que um namorado meu me traísse. Senti compaixão por Sirius.

Bom, nas aulas da tarde, que foram de feitiços, vi que apesar de não me lembrar das aulas, sei fazer os feitiços. Sirius e eu continuamos tagarelando e vamos dar um jeito de Marlene finalmente largar Charles de vez, só não sei exatamente como. As idéias de Sirius não merecem ser consideradas, vão desde transformá-lo num rato até enterrá-lo vivo.

Também durante as aulas da tarde, Sirius me garantiu que Potter nunca me traiu, o que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, afinal. Mas hoje especialmente, com hogwarts inteira acolhendo o mais novo solteiro, estava difícil de acreditar. 300 sorrisos- adicionei mais 60 pelo almoço que nem eu e nem Sirius contabilizamos.

"Sabe Lily, uma pena você ter perdido a memória, porque você e o James estavam bem mesmo...Pode acreditar ele gosta muito de você" Olhei pra ele assustada. "Não quero saber" e ele mesmo assim continuou a falar algo sobre meu passado sombrio e eu tampei os ouvidos " Se você fizesse o favor de não me lembrar o que minha mente fez questão de esquecer, fico grata".

Ele é um bom menino e ficamos falando sobre os presentes que a mãe dele já dera de natal. Agora ele só recebe presente dos Potter. Então falei de minha irmã e o que ele tinha achado de meus pais. E ele disse que meus pais foram muito gentis, mas que minha irmã era muito irritante. E eu fiquei pensando se meus pais foram gentis com Potter também, mas não ia fazer perguntas sobre Potter pra Sirius, porque ele simplesmente ia dar detalhes demais.

Então, quando as aulas acabaram, Potter se juntou a nossa mesa e Sirius contou pra ele sobre nosso plano de fazer um plano pra separar definitivamente Marlene de Charles. "Ué, mas você não estava defendendo o cara hoje de manhã?" ele perguntou, enquanto eu colocava minhas coisas na mochila. "Mas almocei com ele hoje ". 350 até agora.

Então Sirius simplesmente saiu, me deixando com Potter. E toda a população feminina de Hogwarts observando nossos passos. Definitivamente estou pagando meus pecados, nunca achei que tivesse pecado tanto, Merlin.

"Vamos lá Lily, venha ver o nosso treino" Potter insistia. Não ia dar mesmo para ver jogo de quadribol. Ainda mais com Charles por lá. "Eu nem te perturbei hoje". 380.

"Não se engane Potter. Você sempre me perturba. Fora que Charles também estará lá." Ele pareceu me compreender, e então disse que ia me levar até a sala comunal. Tentei explicar que eu havia perdido a memória do último ano e não da minha vida inteira, mas não adiantou.

" Não vou poder te ajudar com Poções hoje, por conta do treino, você se importa?" Tinha me esquecido disso. Falei que na verdade achava que as poções estavam em algum canto da minha cabeça e contei sobre as aulas de feitiço. E ele pareceu feliz com isso, talvez não quisesse mais dar aulas de poções pra mim.

"Sobre as férias de Natal, tinha esperanças de sua memória voltar até lá, mas creio que possamos manter os planos de ir na casa de Marlene de qualquer forma." Falei que iria para casa de Marlene, mas não disse nada sobre preocupar meus pais. Ele não precisa saber que realmente lê minha mente.

Chegamos no quadro da mulher gorda. " Eu ainda lembro a senha, Potter, pode ir". 390. " Tenho mesmo que ir, o jogo contra a Sonserina vai ser esta semana, antes das férias ainda" e quem se importa afinal? Fui planejando em minha mente o que ia fazer quando finalmente chegasse no meu dormitório, tomaria um belo banho, conversaria com Marlene sobre o namorado idiota dela e pediria para Alice informações sobre os dois no último ano. Depois disso cairia na cama.

" Tem certeza que não quer ir?" ele perguntou novamente. 400. "Absoluta".401. "Mas no jogo você vai?".402. "Provavelmente, Hogwarts inteira deve estar lá". 403."Você pode achar que finge bem, Lily, mas sei que você adora me ver voar" me deu um beijo no rosto e começou a andar em direção à escada. Realmente não preciso fingir que não gosto de quadribol. Preciso começar a fingir é que sou uma pessoa normal. Por que tive que chamar ele quando ele já estava tão longe e por que ele tinha perguntar o que era?

"Você sorriu 405 vezes hoje. Isso é absolutamente perturbador e indesculpável." 406. Me virei e disse a senha para a mulher gorda. Eu realmente não tenho um pingo de vergonha. Talvez tenha, porque estou vermelha... Mas por que eu gosto tanto de dar a última palavra?

**Nota da autora:**

_**Eu sei que só a minha irmã comentou o último capítulo, mas ok. Mesmo assim não vou desistir da fic, rs. Sou teimosa. **_

_**Enquanto escrevia o Cielo ganhou a medalha dele de ouro, lindo não foi? Adoro ver a entrega de prêmeos! A parte mais legal dos esportes, rs. Eu gosto de ver também Ginástica artística, vamos torcer pela Jade no domingo! Adoro a Jade, rs.**_

_**Enfim deixando as olimpíadas pra lá, quando comecei a escrever esta fic ela tinha um final, então agora ela terá outro, mas talvez ainda mude. Este capítulo por exemplo, a idéia era uma, saiu outra. Os personagens me ditam o texto... não consigo planejar nada. Mas a príncipio a fic vai ter 15 capítulos.**_

_**Pessoal se der realmente comentem!**_

_**Beijinhossssssssssssssssss e muito obrigada pela paciência!**_

_**Ju**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Cristal Evans: _Os sorrisos de James são realmente incontáveis, rs! Aposto que ele teria rugas cedo, cedo se não fosse Voldie! Ok, isso foi macrabo, rs! Certeza que não demorei, né? Fico assim mega feliz que estaja gostando e acompanhando a fic! Beijinhosssss e muito, muito obrigada!_**

**Palas:_ Esta minha Lily é extremamente lenta! Não diria que ela é paciente, mas, sim os outros precisam ter muita paciência com a pobre. Não sei já deu pra perceber que adoro o relacionamento de Lily e Sirius, rs. James deve se divertir a beça com esses dois!! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!_**

**Arthurcardarn: _Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic! Continuando...Espero que goste desse também! Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!_**

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ:_ Maninha querida, se quiser pode continuar a comentar, rs. Mas você também pode e deve comentar ao vivo. E eu te respondi, pelo fanfiction, mas não sei onde foi parar a resposta... Brigada por tudo, beijinhos da irmã que te ama._**

**Monyque: Ai que bom que você voltou para me deixar um comentário, eu fiquei tão feliz!! Nem me fale em Olimpíadas, tadinho do Diego hoje , e tadinha de mim também, acordei seis e meia pra poder vê-lo na tv e ele caiu. Não vou parar de escrever não, além desse que to postando hoje, já tenho mais um pronto. To super empolgada, e fico mais ainda quando vejo que tem gente realmente lendo, rs. Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!**

**Capítulo 5:**

"Lumus", murmurei ao mesmo tempo em que esbarrava num criado mudo derrubando algo que não pude identificar. "Quem está aí?", a voz que infelizmente reconheceria em qualquer idioma vinha da cama ao lado. Comecei recuar, tentando não fazer mais barulho. Ouvi-o abrir a cortina do dossel.

"Nox", murmurei. Não queria que ele me descobrisse ali. Andei para trás e acabei derrubando outro criado mudo. "Quem está aí?" Esse garoto não dorme? Ele poderia simplesmente não ter me escutado, não? "Expeliarmus", voei encima da cama ao lado, sobre alguém que até então não fazia idéia de quem fosse.

"Lumus".Potter se aproximava uma expressão de curiosidade, preocupação e diversão ao mesmo tempo em seu sorriso. Como ele consegue isso? "Ah! Lily, faz o favor de sair de cima de mim, você realmente me machucou..." Sirius acordava já falante, Merlin o proteja! "Ei! O que você está fazendo na minha cama?" Finalmente ele percebeu que tinha algo errado na cena.

"Lily, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Potter enquanto me ajudava a levantar com uma mão. "Por favor, me devolva minha varinha, sim?" Falei com resto de dignidade que havia sobrado em meu ser. Ele me devolveu e perguntou se eu tinha me machucado. Fiz que não com a cabeça, apesar de ter achado que havia feito um galo nela - Bati na quina da cama.

"Se ela se machucou? Eu quase morro aqui... Não se pode mais nem dormir e você joga a sua namorada encima de mim?" Sirius já estava sentado, percebi pela luz da varinha de Potter. "Vamos descer que eu explico", falei evitando que os dois acordassem mais gente.

Ambos estavam de pijama, afinal eram quatro horas da manhã. Eu mandei que se sentassem e expliquei que só havia ido até o dormitório deles para chamar Sirius.

"Só que eu errei a cama", concluí. Obviamente a cama da esquerda era a de Potter e a da direita a de Sirius. "E por que você quer falar com Sirius às quatro horas da manhã?" Potter não estava me dando tempo pra pensar. E somando este fato ao que ele dormia sem blusa, isso realmente estava deixando raciocínio lento.

"Eu fui dormir pensando num plano para separar Marlene e Charles e já sei o que devemos fazer" finalmente disse. Pensei que Sirius fosse me agradecer, mas ele ainda estava de mau humor. Potter, porém, começou a implicar comigo: "Tem certeza que não foi uma súbita vontade de me ver?". Qual é a dele? Eu não fui no dormitório dele para vê-lo sem blusa, se é isso que ele realmente acredita.

"Potter, estamos no inverno...", falei antes de me segurar. Qual o meu problema? "Estamos certamente no inverno, Lily, isso tem a ver com o plano? Porque realmente não acho que o fato de ser inverno..." Sirius nunca para de falar? "Potter vá se vestir, estamos no inverno."

"Eu sei que é inverno e eu estava com quatro cobertas sobre mim, quando você invadiu o meu quarto" Só que ele estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, como pude perceber. "Mas, Potter, não consigo pensar direito porque estou sentido frio por você, entende? Será que dá pra você se vestir, por favor?" Ele queria o que? Que eu implorasse por perdão por tê-lo acordado às quatro horas da manhã?

Potter subiu e eu me sentei ao lado de Sirius no sofá. "Qual o plano afinal?" Ele parecia mais calmo, porém não menos emburrado. "Só precisamos encontrar outro namorado pra ela!", falei sorridente.

"Qual é o seu problema, Lily?" Ei! Só eu posso ter este tipo de questionamento sobre a minha pessoa. "Vamos achar alguém realmente legal para ela...", procurei tranqüiliza-lo inocentemente. "Não quero me livrar de um chato e colocar outro no lugar..." Só faltou ele fazer beicinho.

Potter chegou e Sirius começou a reclamar de meu plano, falando que eu os tinha acordado para falar algo totalmente sem sentido. Potter fez aquilo novamente, a coisa de sorrir. Então falou: "Você quer que o Sirius te ajude a encontrar um namorado para Marlene?" E depois gargalhou. Certo, pelo jeito eles achavam que poderiam questionar a minha inteligência só porque perdia memória do último ano.

"Mas isso tem base..." Expliquei para eles que havia conversado com Alice e Marlene ontem de noite. Cheguei a conclusão que o namoro de Lene, era movido ao intenso desejo que ela tem por ser paparicada. E era exatamente isso que Charles fazia, ele fazia tudo o que ela queria. Mas ela justamente terminava com ele, porque obviamente a falta de personalidade dele a entediava. A melhor solução para isto é encontrar o amor da vida de Marlene, alguém que tenha personalidade, mas que a paparique.

Remus desceu neste momento. "Estão dando uma festa aqui em baixo e nem me chamaram?". Pensei que Remus seria um bom partido. Sirius ainda estava emburrado."Lily quer arranjar um novo namorado pra Marlene, e acha que o Sirius vai ajudar..." Por que Potter estava contando meu plano em tom de piada?

"Você estaria interessado, Remus?" Ignorei as risadas de Potter. "Você sabe como Lene é realmente bonita e ..." Remus olhou pra mim com pena " Lily, não estou interessado. E se estivesse pensaria 10 vezes antes, porque certamente o Sirius me enterraria vivo, ou algo gênero".

Olhei pra Sirius. Por que ele ainda estava emburrado? "Só temos que achar alguém legal" Sorri confiante. Não adiantou, ele ainda estava emburrado. "Afinal o que você quer, Sirius, que Lene não tenha namorado nenhum?".

"Exatamente" Nossa, eu nunca pensei que ele fosse tão chato... "Mas, Sirius, isso é querer demais, sabe..." Tentei usar minha psicologia infantil, que não é muita - Tinha certeza que daqui a pouco estaria berrando.

"Lily..." Ah, não! Potter de novo! O ignorei e continuei explicando para Sirius que não é porque temos outros amigos que deixamos de gostar dos velhos. "Ele quer que a Lene namore ele, somente isso" Potter falou e eu finalmente me calei.

"Você?" Olhei pasma. Sirius Black? "Mas você a conhece desde de pequena...", expliquei pra ele que parecia estar entediado com meu raciocínio lento – e olha que Potter estava completamente vestido. "Você trai as meninas com quem namora..." e ele havia traído mesmo as três meninas com quem namorara.. "Vai ficar quanto tempo enumerando meus defeitos?" Nem escutei o que ele falou. "Você sai com várias meninas na frente dela... E você sabe que ela odeia todas..." Não conseguia parar de falar. "Você é um maroto... E você é Sirius Black.", falei como se aquilo tudo explicasse o porque ele não poderia querer namorar Marlene

"Muito obrigado, Lily" Ele falou, sem rir. Tudo bem. "Bom, mesmo com tudo isso acho que você é melhor do que Charles... ", falei tentando animá-lo mas sem muita certeza. "Definitivamente sou melhor" Ele parecia ofendido com o meu 'acho'.

"Lily, fale pra ele, diga que ele deve simplesmente falar pra Marlene que gosta dela" Era Potter falando comigo. Não tinha certeza se era o melhor plano. Potter poderia dizer o quanto quisesse que gostava de mim que eu não ia nem ligar. "Fale nas férias de Natal", incentivou Remus.

"Lily, você acha que eu não tenho nenhuma chance mesmo?", perguntou Sirius ignorando os amigos. "Não sei, Sirius, eu realmente não sei" Ri de nervoso "Talvez você tenha, mas não sei se posso ajudar a minha amiga a namorar com você levando em conta o seu histórico. Não quero o mal dela."

"Ah! Muito obrigado, Lily." Ele finalmente riu. "Eu não vou magoar a Lene, eu realmente gosto dela, será que você não pode fazer o favor de ver pra mim se é recíproco?" Isso realmente não parecia fazer mal, não é? "Vou tentar descobrir isso pra você, mas não vai ser fácil" Valorizei o meu favor.

Sirius se levantou para se trocar. Enquanto Potter, eu e Remus descemos para o café-da- manhã, ambos me tranqüilizando sobre o sentimentos de Sirius. Enquanto eles falavam tentei imaginar Sirius e Marlene juntos - E isso não me parecia assim tão ruim.

O fato de Potter ter sido o único a me esperar tomar o café - Mesmo tendo sido a primeira a sentar à mesa, fui a última a terminar de comer - e Sirius, ao invés de trocar de roupa, ter voltado a dormir, qualificaram Potter para se sentar ao meu lado durante as aulas do dia. O que, diga-se de passagem, deixou as abomináveis admiradoras dele completamente desesperadas – E, de fato, foi bom, pra elas aprenderem a ter algum tipo de respeito à irmandade feminina.

Marlene se sentou com Alice na aula de poções, eu e Potter atrás delas. Adoro a aula de poções, especialmente pelo fato de que Slughorn me adora. Contudo, não pude dar a devida atenção aos paparicos de meu professor.

"Por que acordou tão cedo, Lily?" perguntou Alice preocupada. "Onde você foi tão cedo?" Lene inquiriu curiosa. "Ela estava no meu dormitório" Ah! Potter respondeu por mim! Alice arregalou os olhos e Marlene riu de divertida obviamente achando que era uma piada."Estava mesmo, não é Lily?"Ah! Potter estava se divertindo as minhas custas! "Eu fui lá para falar com Sirius, não posso fazer nada se você dorme no mesmo quarto que ele".

Marlene arregalou os olhos agora. "O que você foi fazer no quarto dos marotos?" Oh! Merlin por que tenho que falar a verdade sempre? "Nada demais Lene..."

"Então, vocês voltaram a namorar?" Perguntou Alice. E depois dela metade de Hogwarts. Incluindo professores Slughorn e McGonagall. Realmente preciso me lembrar de não andar tão perto de Potter. Eu respondia sempre "não" e ele "ainda não", então ficamos disputando quem respondia primeiro, até o fim das aulas.

"Lily, escute essa..." Potter estava me aguardando enquanto arrumava minha mochila "Convide Marlene para assistir nosso treino". Tenho uma coisa para falar sobre Potter, ele não é burro. " Em que isso poderia ajudar?", perguntei quando finalmente estava fechando minha mochila. "Quando vocês estiverem lá embaixo, puxe um assunto sobre Sirius... E também... Bom, eu gosto quando você assiste meus treinos... Não é pedir muito, é?".

"Você não fala enquanto voa, não é?", perguntei pensativa e ele riu. "Potter, você acha que a Lene gosta de Sirius?", perguntei porque ele obviamente sabe ler mentes melhor do que eu, não é? Ele demorou um tempo me encarando. Mantive o olhar, esperando a resposta com curiosidade."Bom, ela trata o Sirius muito melhor do que você me tratava... E no final das contas você acabou sendo a minha namorada...".

Abri, fechei, abri novamente e então fechei a boca. Ele não riu, apenas disse como se não tivesse falado nada perturbador antes "Te vejo no treino" e saiu. Então pensei na má sorte de Potter, ter lutado tanto tempo para que eu saísse com ele e no fim das contas, quando ele consegue... Tchum! Tudo do zero novamente. Isso que se chama teste de perseverança.

Fui em direção aos Jardins onde Marlene devia estar no fim de sua aula de Herbologia. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa quando a chamei para ver o treino de quadribol. Disse-me que eu fazia isso todos os dias quando antes da minha perda de memória. "Ah, certo quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não quero saber o que fazia antes e que tenha relação ao Potter".

"Então, por que vê-lo hoje no treino? Você não me engana mais, Lily" Isso é um abuso! Todos usam meu passado esquecido contra mim. "Não estou indo por conta de Potter, estou indo por conta de Sirius" Ela arregalou os olhos. "Não está interessada em Sirius, está?".

"Por que? Você se importaria?" Estava aprendendo com os mestres a ser esperta com as palavras. "Claro que sim... James não merece isso..." Ri dela e perguntei novamente "Mas você se importaria?" Ela me encarou por um momento, "Ele jamais sairia com você mesmo, tanto faz".

Acho que Sirius ia ficar mais confiante se eu contasse essa minha conversa com Lene. No entanto o treino não foi muito eficaz, porque o Charles ficava mandando beijos toda hora para Lene. E eu estava enjoada. Acredito que Lene também estivesse enjoada. Definitivamente

Sirius é bem melhor que esse cara!

**Nota da autora :**

Ah! Sirius é melhor que qualquer um, né? rs. Talvez possa até perder para James, mas pra mim eles estão empatados, rs.

Só tem gente doida em Hogwarts? Ou é só a Lily?

Hoje acordei super cedo pra ver o Diego no solo e aí ele cai. Certo, eu chorei com ele. Muito azar!! Tadinho e eu agora estou com sono... Desculpem se falar algo sem nexo.

Tenho um capítulo já pronto, só não sei quando posto. Digam aí quando... segunda, quarta, quinta, sexta, sabado... é só falar ... terça não posso... festa de meu priminho e saio super tarde da faculdade.

Eu fiquei vendo o perfil de todo mundo que comenta aqui, fanfiction ta virando tipo um orkut né? rs. Adorei poder saber um pouco mais de vcs.

Se tiverem tempo, paciência e compaixão COMENTEM please!

Beijinhos e muito OBRIGADA!

P.S. Minha irmã fez uma capa pra Formandos- para os que leram Formandos,rs, ta muito velha já a fic né? de 2004-2005- Enfim vou tentar colocar aqui na página do fanfiction.


	7. Capítulo 6

Definitivamente não fora uma boa idéia assistir o treino de quadribol

**Respondendo : **

**Cristal Evans: **_**Você mandou, eu obedeci, rs! Postando na quarta! Sério, não tenho tanta pena da Lily, tenho mais pena do James, já disse isso? Devo ter dito. Mas deixando claro, tenho muita pena do James. Acho que dá pra perceber isso neste capítulo. Bom, eu não sei exatamente se amo mais o James ou o Sirius, rs, mas talvez fosse mais seguro ter um namorado como o James, contudo, ele já tem dona, rs. Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!!**_

**Susaninha: **_**Olá! Você é de Portugual? Minha família por parte de pai é toda de portugual. E tava vendo o resumo da sua fic, você leu crepúsculo? Adorei este livro. Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!!**_

**Jufuao: **_**Ah! Você não sabe como é bom saber que está acompanhando a fic! Muito obrigada! E quanto ao meu Sirius, rs, que bom que está gostando dele, não consigo escrever ele de outra forma. Ele simplesmente rouba a cena, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez obrigada!**_

**Polly Evans: **_**Olá! **__**Eu tinha visto seu perfil antes, rs. Você adicionou a fic nos favoritos, rs. Aí fiquei falando assim pra minha irmã, a Carol, "puxa, porque ela não comenta pra eu saber o que ela ta achando da fic", rs. Sim, eu sou paranóica, aliás se eu leio um livro ou vejo um filme quero que outras pessoas o façam pra eu poder comentar sobre o assunto, rs. E agora você comentou AEE, muito feliz. Eu também amo comédias J/L e por mais que já tenha tentado escrever algo que não fosse comédia, não consigo, rs, acabo indo pro lado do humor. Então, sobre nossos fracassos olímpicos, mil vezes aff. Agora sobre nossos futuros ouros (cruza os dedos) melhor não comentar para não dar azar! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Capítulo 6.**

Definitivamente não fora uma boa idéia assistir o treino de quadribol. Muito enjoada com o comportamento de Charles, acabei falando em alto e bom som que Sirius era muito melhor que ele. Marlene ficou chocada com a minha observação.

Ela disse que iria ter de falar com Potter que eu estava interessada em Sirius, para que ele tomasse providencias. Então falei que Sirius era muito melhor para ela do que Charles. E ela me perguntou se eu estava louca. Então estávamos quase brigando quando ela me disse que eu não devia julgar os outros pela minha própria história.

Resumindo ela quis dizer que estava projetando meu romance com Potter, nela e em Sirius. Mas, deixou claro que isso não tem nada a ver, já que ela e eu somos muito diferentes, e absolutamente Sirius e Potter também são pessoas distintas. Acontece que falei pra ela que eu concordava com isso, e justamente achava que ela e Sirius formavam um belo par, enquanto eu e Potter definitivamente não.

Foi aí que me pediu pra eu provar pra ela, então. Se eu realmente não gostava de Potter, então por que ficava o dia inteiro na companhia dele? Como se eu tivesse escolha. E falou que me desafiava a ficar 24 horas longe de Potter, como prova de meu desamor.

Aceitei o desafio. Então, o dia de hoje vai ser longo. Tenho exatas sete horas sem falar com Potter, sete das quais eu estive dormindo. Acordei mais cedo novamente, e desci pensando em não esbarrar em Potter na sala comunal. Felizmente, ele ainda não havia acordado, somente Remus.

Convidei Remus para tomar café comigo. "Por que temos que tomar café na cozinha?" Não gosto de mentir, mas era preciso. "Eu estou com pressa hoje, quero passar na biblioteca antes das aulas." Ele pareceu engolir bem esta desculpa. O bom de Remus é que ele não costuma fazer muitas perguntas, ao contrário de seus amigos.

Tentei demorar o menos possível no meu café. "Você também vai para a casa de Lene nas férias?" Ele me disse que não poderia. Então ele falou que Sirius estava querendo que Alice me acordasse ontem, só para que eu despejasse as informações da minha conversa com Lene. Como conseguiria evitar Potter se o melhor amigo dele está atrás de mim?

Terminamos o nosso café e Remus disse que não poderia me acompanhar à biblioteca, porque tinha que fazer a ronda da manhã. Dei meus pêsames de ex-monitora pra ele. Então fui bolando alguma estratégia para que Potter não me achasse nas aulas.

Não poderia ir para à biblioteca, Remus não evitaria me entregar. Não poderia faltar as aulas, Lene dissera que assim seria fácil demais, seria fugir. Resolvi entrar numa sala ao lado da de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e aguardar as aulas começarem para, então, entrar. Sentaria bem longe de Potter e ele não ousaria em se aproximar enquanto o professor estivesse dando a aula.

Estava otimista com meu plano, mas então Sirius, sabe-se lá como, me achou na sala. "Como você me achou aqui?" perguntei com o coração disparado, será que Potter havia vindo atrás dele? "Isso importa? Lily, quero que você me diga o que descobriu."

Ah! Sim, ele é Sirius Black e só pensa nos interesses dele. Mas, bom, eu sou Lily Evans e estou bem focada nos meus. "Potter veio com você?". Ele me olhou com curiosidade "Ele queria vir, mas falei que talvez fosse bom te deixar fazer o que quer que fosse aqui nesta sala sozinha" Ah! Pelo menos ele não veio. Mas como eles sabiam que eu estava aqui?

"E como vocês sabiam que eu estava aqui?" Estava de boca aberta. "Me conte sobre Lene e eu te falo, você já sabia mesmo... Antes de ter perdido a memória, quero dizer". Pensei durante um minuto e achei que parecia uma boa troca de informações.

"Acho que ela gosta de você, agora me diga!"Falei sorridente. "Ah! Lily, você pode fazer melhor que isso" Como ele era insistente. "Realmente acho que ela gosta de você, ela não me falou com todas as palavras, mas, por exemplo, parece ter ciúmes de você." Eu não podia parar por aí. "Você deveria...não sei... marcar um gol amanhã e dedicar a Lene"

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse louca "Não mesmo, Lily". Sirius não ser exatamente o cara mais romântico do mundo, não era uma surpresa. "Então, você poderia dar uma caixa de chocolates pra ela, deixar ela comer tudo e então quando ela estivesse sem fome e feliz, falasse 'Lene, deixe o Charles para trás, não vou te deixar jamais'"

"Lily, deixa a parte da conquista comigo, ok? Só tente conseguir mais informações.". Ele estava me olhando como se eu fosse uma completa idiota. Só o trabalho sujo para a Lily aqui, não é mesmo? "Então me diga como você e Potter sabiam que eu estava nesta sala?"

Ele pegou um pergaminho, desdobrou e vi que estava em branco. Então, falou "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" e linhas foram sendo desenhadas. Era uma mapa de Hogwarts, e tinham pontinhos que representavam pessoas, e lá estava meu nome ao lado do nome de Sirius. Fica difícil lutar contra adversários com armas tão engenhosas!

"Será que você podia deixar o Potter afastado deste mapa hoje?" Perguntei esperando que ele não me respondesse com perguntas. "Se você me disser o porquê, não me importaria." Tenho certeza que Sirius me achava louca. Mas tudo bem porque eu também não o acho nada normal."Sirius...Só até meia noite, Por favor! Uma garota precisa de privacidade de vez em quando..."

Ele assentiu e perguntou se não iríamos para a aula. Então acabei me sentando com Sirius, na única carteira vaga, a da primeira fila. Potter estava no lado oposto da sala! Afinal, Merlin ainda gosta de mim!

Sirius conseguia falar mesmo na cara do professor. E infelizmente não consegui resistir em responder. "Mas, Sirius, você vai passar as férias na casa dela, tem que tirar proveito disso." Ele me olhava com pena. "Eu vou na casa dela desde meus três anos de idade, isso não é muita vantagem, é?" Ficamos a aula toda assim, pensando em qual seria a melhor forma de Sirius se declarar para Lene. Não chegamos a nenhum acordo, já que Sirius tem idéias idiotas. "E se eu simplesmente a coloca-se contra a parede e a beija-se?" parece que ele acha que o beijo dele é algo irresistível. E minhas idéias também não o agradavam, ele definitivamente me achou uma doente quando sugeri que ele anunciasse seu amor por Lene no Profeta Diário.

Mas era extremamente legal fazer isso. Ficar bolando idéias para Sirius conquistar Lene. Era como se eles fossem meus bonequinhos. Mil idéias brotavam em minha mente e após uma pequena filtragem, falava para Sirius que, apesar de rejeitá-las, tenho certeza que as registrava.

Nem mexi em meus livros e cadernos para não ter que desarrumar minha mochila e demorar para sair da sala. Falei para Sirius não se esquecer de nosso acordo sobre o mapa e disse que ia almoçar na cozinha. Mas na verdade fui para o dormitório, não achava que Sirius ia ficar verificando se eu estava ou não na cozinha.

Não estava com fome. Tomar o café rápido havia me deixado enjoada, eu achava pelo menos. E como isto de fugir de Potter estava me deixando deprimida, resolvi ir em minha caixinha secreta ver as últimas cartas de meus pais. Depois de amanhã iríamos para a casa de Lene e nem ao menos sabia se meus pais foram informados.

Quando abri a caixinha, vi o amuleto de Potter. Havia me esquecido dele. Depois poderia perguntar pra Sirius o que exatamente era aquilo. Peguei as cartas de meus pais e infelizmente as fotos vieram juntas.

Tinham duas fotos novas ali. Uma eu vira no dia em que perdera a memória, Potter sorrindo e depois piscando o olho. Olhando para a foto dele nem fiquei irritada com o fato de ele estar sempre sorrindo. Atrás a letra de Potter desenhava "Para você não esquecer de mim durante as férias. Com amor, James". Ele deve ter me dado antes das últimas férias de verão. Fiquei ainda mais deprimida.

Mas a segunda foto era ainda pior. Estávamos eu e Potter na sala comunal, ele me abraçando por trás, ambos sorrindo e então ele me dava um beijo no rosto. Atrás de nós dava pra ver um bolo, era aniversário de alguém. Olhei atrás da foto e agora era minha letra que desenhava "Primeiro aniversário de James que passamos juntos.". Aquilo era perturbador demais!

Resolvi dar um basta em meus pensamentos sobre Potter. Porque, obviamente, aquelas fotos e uma pessoa com a imaginação tão fértil como a minha poderiam fazer eu definhar pensando nas mil possibilidades de minha vida esquecida. Então peguei as cartas de meus pais para ler.

Eles já sabiam que iria para a casa de Marlene. Aliás, pareciam felizes com isso, porque Petúnia estava perturbando-os para que o namorado dela não encontrasse com o meu. E, além de tudo, falavam um bocado sobre Potter, e minha mãe parecia adorá-lo. Meu pai, bom, parecia amá-lo. Mas meu pai também nunca foi muito bom da cabeça.

Caminhei em direção à aula de aritimancia pensando em como eu tinha azar. Quanto mais fugia de Potter mais ele entrava na minha vida. E como um agouro, ele surgiu na minha frente. Meu coração disparou. Procurei Marlene, mas nem tinha sinal dela. Tentei, então, me acalmar.

"Lily" Ele obviamente tinha corrido até mim, estava ofegante. Estávamos no segundo andar, quase enfrente a sala de aula. "Por que não almoçou hoje?". Sirius traidor havia deixado ele ver o mapa. Permaneci calada, tinham 13 horas que não falava com ele, não queria botar tudo a perder.

Olhei nos olhos dele. Abri a boca, então fechei e fui para aula. Ele não foi pra aula, porém. Fingi que estava prestando atenção na professora, mas na verdade queria era que acabasse logo, assim ia falar com Sirius. Nem me importava que ele estivesse sentado ao lado de Marlene. Queria aquele mapa. Eu queria ver onde Potter estava, necessitava.

Na verdade Sirius veio até mim, porque eu acabei dormindo em minha mesa. Dois dias acordando cedo e ainda sem almoço não estavam me fazendo bem. " Lily, está tudo bem com você?".

Claro que não estava, mas menti. "James e Marlene brigaram..." Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava muito interessada no momento pelo romance dele e de Marlene. "Ah! Ele já sabe que você não pôde falar com ele antes da aula porque a Lene a desafiou..." Estou cercada de traidores.

"Como ele soube se ele nem estava na aula?", Sirius mexeu no bolso da calça e disse que tinha seus meios. Esqueço sempre que estou lidando com malfeitores. "E então ele e Lene brigaram... Ela disse que só estava querendo ajudar...E ele falou que só atrapalhou..." Ah claro, isso faz muito sentido.

"E onde ele está agora?" perguntei pensando se Marlene talvez suspendesse o desafio, estava precisando falar com Potter. Mesmo que fosse uma de nossas conversas retóricas. Qualquer coisa estava topando. "No campo, estou indo pra lá...Aposto que hoje o treino vai ser pesado."

Sentei-me no sofá do salão comunal. Fiquei quieta fingindo estar lendo um livro. Depois de algum tempo, Remus veio falar comigo. Não ouvi nenhuma palavra do que ele disse até que ele mencionou Potter. "Daqui a pouco James deve estar chegando...Você e Sirius já pensaram em algo para Lene?" Falei qualquer coisa para ele. Na verdade, acho que estava doente.

Sirius chegou depois, havia 20 horas que não falava com Potter. Mas, veio sozinho. Chegou perto de mim e disse que tinha feito algo com Charles e, novamente, não prestei atenção. Então, falou que Potter estava tomando banho no vestiário. Ele me perguntou por Marlene e Alice, e a verdade é que eu não sabia delas. "Ah! Sirius veja seu mapa" Falei desanimada.

E então Potter chegou. Não esperei ele chegar onde eu estava com Remus e Sirius. Não me importei que devia esperar mais duas horas para poder falar com ele. Era como se eu fosse usuária de uma droga, a droga, neste caso, era Potter. Levantei e simplesmente o abracei afundando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele me envolveu com seus braços, devolvendo o abraço.

E tudo voltou ao normal. Não estava me sentindo mais deprimida ou enjoada. E até a fome voltou. Mas isso também não queria dizer que eu ia sair de meu abraço. Simplesmente parecia impossível sair dali.

"Isso não quer dizer que eu te amo", falei, evitando enganos futuros. Era mais como se meu corpo dependesse de uma dose diária de Potter para poder se manter bem. "Ah! Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim" Sabia que ele estava rindo e nem me importei. Então ele deu beijo no alto de minha cabeça e apertou ainda mais o abraço. "Nunca mais faça isso, pode até me dar um novo tapa, mas não fique longe de mim, está bem?" Como se eu tivesse escolha.

Por que eu?

**Nota da autora:**

_Eles são tão fofos, não são? Desculpem, mas novamente o capítulo não terminou do jeito que eu queria, mas sim do jeito que a Lily queria. Juro, a vontade do abraço foi crescendo conforme o capítulo foi sendo escrito e no fim foi irresistível._

_O próximo capítulo ainda vai ser em Hogwarts! Ta escrito pela metade, posto na sexta ou sábado. Amanhã não vou poder escrever a fic, porque tenho que escrever a história de uma paciente para uma avaliação, aff, rs. _

_Quanto às olimpíadas, não posso mais falar nada. Quando nós ganharmos eu comento aqui comemorando, rs. Acho que to dando azar para o Brasil. Supersticiosa eu? Só porque levava meu livro de Fármaco gigante todos os dias de testinho, ou seja toda terça-feira no período passado? Mas se eu não levasse- uma vez não levei- ia mal no teste!_

_Fico muito feliz quando chego em casa e tem comentário novo na fic! __**Muito obrigada!**__ Se puderem continuem comentando, sugestões e criticas são bem vindas!_

_**Beijinhos no coração de todos**__ e mais uma vez obrigada pela paciência(rs, minha irmã falou que não entende porque eu faço notas tão grande, ela diz que a maioria não lê, rs, então se chegou até aqui deve ter uma grande paciência)!_

Ju

P.S. Deixei em negrito a parte que interessa, rs.

P.P.S. Alguém aqui leu Crepúsculo? Segunda, na minha aula sobre pancreatite aguda, eu aprendi sobre o sinal de Cullen. No mínimo Cullen foi um médico que descreveu esse sinal, legal né? Será que o Dr. Cullen é esse médico ou pegou o nome dele pra usar? Rs, ok, nada ver isso aqui. Beijinhos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Respondendo:

**Cristal Evans: _Minha leitora e comentarista fiel. Amo seus comentários, rs. Lily e James são realmente o casal mais fofo do mundo inteiro, rs, venero esses dois. Muito feliz que esteja amando a fic, rs, espero que esse cap fique dentro de suas espectativas. E ai meu pai você lê minhas notas? rs! Pelo menos alguém lê!! Mas nem sei se é bom que alguém leia em virtude das babozeiras que escrevo por lá, rs.Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada_**

**ArthurCardan:_ Continuando! Próximo capítulo Hoje! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Muito feliz. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!_**

**Didi:_ Oi!! Saudades too! Brigada Didizinha, amo você too!Beijinhos infinitos!_**

**Capítulo 7:**

Ninguém pode negar que fiz um esforço enorme para parecer uma pessoa dócil hoje.

Meu dia começou cedo demais, pelo menos para quem foi dormir tarde. Mas isso era apenas o prenuncio. Quando desci as escadas para a sala comunal, ele estava cheio, só então me lembrei que tínhamos jogo de quadribol. Ainda estava procurando rostos amigos, quando a primeira pessoa apareceu.

"Lily, parabéns! Sabia que você e o James iam voltar... Eu realmente ia ficar muito triste se isso não acontecesse..." Olhei sem entender para o rosto do menino, ele era bem pequeno e como não me lembrava dele, tive certeza que era do primeiro ano. "Ah, certo, não é bem assim" falei ainda confusa. Não confusa com meus sentimentos, lógico que jamais namoraria Potter - apesar de depender dele para estar mentalmente saudáve -, mas por que exatamente esse garotinho torcia tanto por nós? Contudo, logo mais dez pessoas vieram me parabenizar.Fugi das dez.

Credibilidade nula a minha depois de ontem. Se não bastasse o abraço- que tinha platéia, faltou só as palmas no final-, depois ainda muito entorpecida por Potter fui me sentar ao seu lado, ele ainda com um braço em volta de mim e eu com a cabeça em seu ombro quase dormindo com o passar de dedos nos meus cabelos. Eu ignorei os olhares de Sirius e Remus que estavam conosco e apenas deixei que os três conversassem livremente sobre algo que não prestei atenção.

Acho que se visse uma cena assim de um casal de ex-namorados talvez pensasse que eles haviam reatado. Por isso tentei não gritar com os rostos sorridentes que vinham falar comigo ainda tão cedo.

Ainda não tinha visto Marlene e Alice. Ando me descuidando muito de minhas amigas, e pensando muito em meus problemas – ou no meu maior problema. Mas eu realmente tenho com o que me preocupar. Elas estavam no sofá junto à lareira e Remus.

"Bom dia" disse sorridente. "Lily, você demorou demais para acordar." Alice estava sendo absolutamente injusta, acordei super cedo, para mim pelo menos. "Amanhã estamos de partida, Lily, não esqueça de arrumar as suas malas..." Lene parecia triste, talvez tenha sido a briga com Potter já que ela realmente gosta dele. Senti-me culpada. Ainda mais porque nem tinha arrumado minhas malas.

"James pediu pra que você fosse vê-lo antes do jogo, eles estão tomando café" Remus me informou. Minha moral estava muito baixa para reclamar de qualquer coisa que Potter faça. "Ah! Vamos descer então?" falei casualmente como se fosse estritamente normal Potter me pedir algo e eu atender prontamente. Enquanto caminhávamos, Alice foi a frente com Remus, eu tentei descobrir porque Lene estava tão cabisbaixa.

"Olha Lene, sei que você deve ta triste por conta da sua briga com Potter, mas... Bem você ainda tem a mim e Alice... Sirius..." Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse doente. "James já me pediu desculpas, seja lá o que você tenha feito ontem fez com que ele ficasse grato a mim. Aliás, parece que hogwarts inteira acha que vocês voltaram ou algo assim..."Devia desconfiar, quando foi mesmo que Potter manteve uma briga com alguém que não era da Sonserina?Ignorei a última parte do que ela disse.Então por que ela estava triste? "Ah! Sabe Sirius não gosta realmente daquelas meninas com quem ele sai..." falei encorajando-a, pensando se em algum momento que não estava prestando atenção na conversa de ontem ele tivesse mencionado alguém. "Lily, meu anjo, o que deu em você que só fala de Sirius agora? Ele me disse que não estava saindo com ninguém no momento e realmente não acho que ele goste dessas meninas, se gostasse não as tratava como ele trata" Ah! Que bom que ela sabe!

"Lene, me perdoe se ando uma amiga tão ausente, não precisa ficar triste por conta disso" tentei mais uma vez. "Lily, você tem andado demais com o Sirius ou o que? Eu estou triste porque terminei com Charles mais uma vez e você sabe que ele fica chorando e implorando pra que eu volte." Era isso! "Que bom!... Digo, que Pena!" Marlene riu de mim. "Sei que Sirius fez sua cabeça contra Charles, mas ele não é tão mau...e saiba que deixo você se ausentar de suas árduas tarefas de melhor amiga desde de que esteja empregando seu tempo em algo bom, como voltar para James." Estava demorando para Potter voltar a ser o nosso assunto. "Não vou te perturbar mais, mas pense com carinho, Lily, não gosto de ver meu amigo sofrer" E por que Potter está sofrendo? Sou eu que fui condenada a passar o resto da vida convivendo com ele- se quiser uma vida digna e uma mente sã.

Sirius e Potter já estavam de saída quando chegamos. Desejei boa sorte para os dois, e enquanto Potter se aproveitava de meu abraço no dia anterior para me abraçar hoje, disse para ele em seu ouvido que Marlene e Charles haviam rompido. "Sirius já sabe" ele falou quando me soltei do abraço com algum esforço. "Mande-o entregar ao locutor um bilhete para que ele leia no fim do jogo..." Potter começou a rir, "Ele me contou suas idéias, mas pensei que estava exagerando..." Qual o grande problema com minhas idéias? Então Sirius que estava falando com os outros antes, despenteou meu cabelo e disse antes mesmo de eu dizer qualquer coisa "Lily, acredite em mim, sou Sirius Black, deixe a conquista comigo". Quero só ver! E eles se foram!

Depois desta cena, enquanto tomava meu café da manhã de forma calma e organizada, mais 20 pessoas vieram sorridentes dar parabéns por minha volta com Potter. Neguei nas seis primeiras vezes, as pessoas simplesmente riam não acreditando em mim, o que fazia com que Remus, Marlene e Alice rissem ainda mais fazendo com que realmente parece uma piada. Dessa forma com os outros rostos sorridentes, apenas enchi a boca de comida e acenei. Olha o que tinha acontecido com a minha credibilidade? E minha reputação? Será que um dia eu realmente tive alguma credibilidade e reputação nessa escola?

O jogo iria começar. Não gosto de quadribol, mas Marlene e Alice veneram, então chegamos bem cedo para pegarmos um lugar bem no alto e no centro. "Só espero que Charles não fique como um bebê chorão no gol hoje" anotei mentalmente essa fala de Lene para depois mencioná-la a Sirius. Então pensei que talvez fosse traição virar espiã de minha melhor amiga. Mas ela podia estar perdendo o amor da vida dela se eu não fizesse isso, não é? E depois, ninguém merece o Charles.

O jogo começou. Potter estava muito concentrado, eu reparei. "Lily, você vai observar o jogo ou o James?" Alice me perguntou, respondi que Potter fazia parte do jogo. Era estratégico quando ele pegasse o pomo ia saber antes de todos.Não me preocupei mais em negar que realmente estava observando Potter em seu jogo, pois ninguém, nem mesmo minhas melhores amigas acreditam mais em mim.

Estávamos perdendo, por um gol de Malfoy, quando Sirius empatou. Contudo ele não seguiu meu conselho de dedicar o gol à Lene. Apesar de ele rir de minhas idéias ainda tinha esperanças de que ele seguisse minhas recomendações. Ia ser perfeito, a atenção das pessoas sairiam de mim e Potter e se voltariam completamente para Sirius e Marlene. E enquanto estava pensando nisto tudo parece que Potter pegou o pomo.

Estava observando Potter comemorar dando uma volta no campo com o pomo na mão, seguido pelas admiradoras idiotas dele que nem haviam feito gol, quando percebi Charles muito próximo de nós. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele estava se declarando para Lene? Na frente da escola toda? E encima de uma vassoura? Quase fiquei em pé e o empurrei para que caísse. Estava roubando a minha idéia, era para ser Sirius ali!

No entanto, Sirius parece que teve a mesma idéia. Não a de se declarar para Lene, mas a de derrubar Charles. E os dois estavam ali, há alguns centímetros de mim, discutindo. E de repente vejo Sirius pegando a varinha, Charles, no entanto jogou sujo e bateu sua vassoura na de Sirius fazendo-o desequilibrar. Foi tão rápido o que o ocorreu depois que nem parece verdade o tamanho de minha sorte.

James, eu o chamo assim agora, voou em direção a Sirius, pegou-o antes que ele caísse, porém não conseguiu frear. E como a essa altura já estava de pé, eles colidiram em mim, antes de cairmos todos no chão da arquibancada. Enquanto James e Sirius saiam de cima de mim, levei a minha mão ao meu pobre nariz que doía muito- o cabo da vassoura de James tinha o acertado em cheio. Sirius foi em direção a Charles ainda vi que James tentou o segurar, quando tirei minha mão de meu nariz e vi primeiro minha mão vermelha e depois tudo preto.

Estávamos eu, Sirius e Charles na enfermaria percebi quando abri os olhos pela segunda vez, já que na primeira não consegui ver nada. Sirius estava sentado em sua maca, parecia mais emburrado do que nunca e também com o braço cheio de feridas. Charles estava na outra maca, ao meu lado, com o rosto to inchado do tamanho de uma melancia, era obvio que havia sido azarado.

"Oi, Lily." Disse Charles. Quem ele acha que é para me chamar de Lily?"Ainda bem que você está viva", lógico que eu estou viva! "Isso não tira a sua culpa, meu caro, Marlene provavelmente nunca mais vai querer olhar para essa sua cara gigante." Sirius ainda estava furioso, como podem ter me deixado no meio destes dois ainda mais com o nariz multilado.

"Não se engane você, Black, se acha que algum dia ela vai gostar de você mais do que como um amigo idiota, na verdade ela tem pena de você, por ter sido renegado por sua família".Olha! Ele pegou pesado! Sirius no entanto estava apenas o desafiando a continuar com o olhar. "A Lily sabe muito bem que você não serve para Lene, Black, por que você acha que ela terminou com Potter? Porque ele é como você, não passa de um idiota que só quer sair por aí desfilando com as garotas." Quem mandou ele me envolver?

"Como é que é?" Me sentei abruptamente e quase desmaiei novamente, mas me mantive firme. "Você entendeu bem, Lily, sempre entendi seus foras em Potter, sei que aqueles seis meses foram um erro, afinal é humano. Realmente quando vi você dando um tapa naquele dia e o chamando de Potter, fiquei muito feliz por você." Como ele se atreve?

" Se gosta tanto que o chame de Potter, pois bem , agora o chamo de James." É isso aí. Não foi a melhor resposta, mas não podia simplesmente dizer que ele estava enganado e jurar meu amor eterno por James, já que seria uma mentira absurda. "E tanto Potter quanto Sirius são muito mais dignos do que você" E eram mesmo!

"Realmente uma pena que você tenha caído na conversa de Potter novamente...Mas Lene..." Ele apenas começou. Sirius de repente estava em sua frente e lhe deu um soco. "Cala a boca." E então fomos expulsos da enfermaria. Eu e Sirius, porque não pude me conter e dei um tapa nele enquanto ainda estava se recuperando de Sirius. Depois que você dá o primeiro tapa, o segundo fica bem mais natural.

"Nós que fomos as vitimas!" Ainda falava indignada quando caminhávamos em direção a sala comunal. Sirius permanecia calado. Mas realmente não estava prestando muita atenção nele, meu drama pessoal era maior. "Eu que tive meu nariz multilado e minha estádia na enfermaria perturbada pela presença daquele idiota." Tínhamos chegado enfrente ao quadro da mulher gorda, mas Sirius impediu minha passagem.

"Você acha que a Lene tem pena de mim?" Olhei para aquele garoto de um metro e oitenta, que até poderia ser meu filho adotivo, mas não consegui imaginar alguém sentindo piedade dele. Ele era lindo – não para o meu estilo, mas para metade de hogwarts, ou seja, a parte feminina era -, inteligente, tinha carisma, amigos fies, o que era uma mãe louca perto disso? Fora a arrogância dele. "Definitivamente não, Sirius." Falei contente de não estar mentindo para ele.

"Olha seu nariz não ficou multilado" Ele me mostrou um espelho como recompensa pela minha boa resposta. Como pode? Meu nariz estava em perfeito estado. "Você anda com um espelho? Nunca pensei que você fosse mais narcisista que James" Ele riu de mim, então a mulher gorda que estava calada nos observando resolveu entrar na conversa. "Ah, não se engane, o amigo dele tem um espelho igualzinho, já vi milhões de vezes" Realmente não deveria ter me precipitado.

"Sabe me dizer se Marlene já entrou e com que aparência estava?" Sirius estava se aproveitando da mulher gorda para conseguir uma segunda espiã. "Ela e James Potter estavam bastante irritados por não poderem ter ficado na enfermaria com vocês" aposto que Sirius queria algo como Lene xingando Charles, na verdade eu também queria. "Ninguém nunca está com tempo para me contar o que aconteceu, por que não me contam?" Sirius fez um resumo. Parece que James me levou no colo pra enfermaria e que fora expulso de lá porque azarou Charles! Mas Marlene parecia preocupada comigo, e não com Sirius, e ele não sabia se ela estava chateada com ele por conta de Charles. Às vezes, durante um minuto, até dá para ter pena de Sirius e carinho por James, mas claro que não iria contar isto nem para um, nem para outro.

"Trasgo" falei a senha e fizemos nossa entrada triunfante na sala comunal. Até pude entender porque James pode gostar tanto de quadribol, já que a minha entrada foi digna de uma vencedora da copa das casas. Tantas pessoas vieram falar comigo que até me senti meio tonta. Sirius percebeu e ficou atrás de mim caso desmaiasse novamente. Passamos pela multidão com alguma dificuldade até que chegamos onde Alice, Remus e James estavam.

"Lily, você está bem?" Alice e Remus me perguntaram, James apenas me observava. "Assim o Sirius vai ficar com ciúmes" estava querendo dividir minha atenção com ele por conta daquela minha pena momentânea que estava voltando por Marlene não está ali para se jogar em seus braços, como ele devia estar esperando. "Marlene foi dormir" Remus anunciou para Sirius, "Ela realmente ficou muito cansada e culpada por toda a confusão de hoje",

Como James nem veio até mim, nem sequer dirigiu a palavra a minha pessoa, me sentei ao seu lado. Pouco me importava com que os outras pessoas pessoas pensavam, porque elas já pensavam muita coisa mesmo. "Lily, me desculpa... não consegui freiar..." Como pude ter me esquecido que a culpa na verdade era de Potter. Ia falar que meu nariz já estava bom quando percebi umas manchas roxas em meu braço, por que eu tinha que ser tão branca? Ficar longe de Potter afetava a minha sanidade mental, e perto demais me causava danos físicos. Era meu fim.

"Se você multilar o nariz de Charles quando voltarmos das férias, estará perdoado, James." Ele parecia aliviado, mas ainda preocupado. "Está tudo bem com você, não é?" então ao invés de falar que sim, supervalorizei os meus roxos. Enquanto mostrava cada um de meus roxos para James vi que Sirius subia para seu dormitório. Dá pra sentir mais pena dele do que eu pensava.

"Eu gosto que me chame de Potter" Ele gosta? Qual o problema dele? "É que você tem um jeito único de falar Potter" Ele está insinuando que eu tenho uma má dicção? "Mais um motivo então para agora eu te chamar de James, Potter" ri, mas então congelei quando ele se aproximou. Tinha certeza que ele ia me beijar e não estava tão certa assim de que ia conseguir dar um tapa nele. Dois tapas por dia pareciam muito para uma menina dócil como eu. Mas felizmente ele apenas me deu um abraço e um beijo- no rosto- e disse que eu deveria subir porque ainda tinha uma mala para fazer. O que ele era agora? Minha mãe? Não deveria ele ser o irresponsável maroto e eu a monitora sensata?

**Nota da autora:**

**E aí gostaram? Odiaram? COMENTEM, rs! Please, Please, Please! A pessoa que vos fala gosta de saber opnião de vocês e ter sugestões, rs.**

**Ta muito estranho chamar o Potter de James, rs. Mas eu e Lily vamos nos acostumando aos poucos. No próximo capítulo estamos partindo de Hogwarts, e deixando o mala do Charles por lá! AEEEE!**

**Olha gente desculpem se tiverem muitos erros, nem tive tempo de revisar, minha irmã nem leu... To postando hoje porque eu prometi e bem amanhã vou ter de ir num congresso que não queria ir (do meu ex prof de quem não gosto), mas já paguei. Queria, claro, ver o volei feminino, mas concerteza verei o masculino- vi hj no hospital o jogo e o Brasil só fechou o quarto sete quando subi para a sala de aula, será que eu sou realmente pé frio?Aff. E domingo tenho que fazer um trabalho de pediatria e outro de medicina interna. Desta forma previsão para próximo capítulo na quarta ok?**

**Beijinhos e muito obrigada pela paciência!**

**P.S. Sabe aquele filme que as irmãs gemeas se encontram num acampamento? Talvez eu tenha uma irmã gemea perdida por aí... viram alguém muito igual a mim dando um plantão... medo! Já pensou duas de mim nesse mundo? Duas são definitivamente demais!**

**P.P.S. A letra z está meio emperrada no meu teclado, então, se por ventura tiver uma palavra sem z foi porque não precionei a tecla com a força necessária, mas assim que der eu corrijo.**

**P.P.P.S. Fui!**


	9. Capítulo 8

Oitavo capítulo:

**Respondendo:**

**Jufuao:** Fomos ouro com as meninas ao menos! Aee! Que bom que gostou até agora! Enfim as férias chegaram, pelo menos para os personagens! Espero que curta este capítulo também!Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!!

**Cristal Evans: **Realmente o Charles é um chato! Ainda bem que ele não aparece mais, rs! Bom se James e Lily terão seu dia, mas ainda não, rs! Mas eles estão mais pra namorados do que pra qualquer outra coisa não é?Amo comentários grandes, rs. Quando eu encontrar um garoto melhor ou igual ao James, vou estar diante da pessoa com a qual quero passar o resto da minha vida, rs, só não sei se ela vai querer o mesmo, rs. Espero que goste desse primeiro cap nas férias! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Lua: **Ai que bom que está gostando até aqui! Pronto, aqui tem mais um capítulo! Espero que goste desse também e continue acompanhando!Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Polly Evans:** Só li o Crepúsculo mesmo, to esperando lançarem o segundo em português. Mas adorei! Ah vc é de São Paulo? Bienal aqui só ano que vem .Sorte sua! Que livros comprou lá? E pelo menos as meninas do vôlei ganharam o ouro não é? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Palas:** Lily e James tão viciados nesses abraços fofos! Agora todo capítulo, quando vou ver, já tão lá os dois se abraçando! Irresistível, rs! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigado por sempre acompanhar minhas fics, viu?

**Gabriella Black**: Não sei se eu já te contei, mas as Gabis me perseguem, rs. A primeira pessoa com quem fiz amizade nas fics foi uma Gabi, depois veio uma grande amiga também conheci nas fics que era Gabi. Tem uma das minhas melhores amigas da facul que se chama Gabi e ainda tem minha vizinha que é Gabi também. Rs. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário! Espero que continue gostando! E sim eu também tenho uma queda pelo Sirius, é só ver o destaque que ele tem em minhas fics! Mas também tenho pelo James! Sou pessoa dividida! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Oitavo capítulo:**

Quando era pequena, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, sempre sonhei com os contos de fadas. Em viver num para ser exata, morar em castelos, em casas entremeadas em florestas, vestidos longos, tudo como manda o figurino. Então eu realmente fui morar num castelo encantado, e sempre que imaginava meu futuro, eu estaria lá, em Hogwarts. Quando fiz 13 anos, passei pela primeira vez uma semana na casa de Marlene e tive exata noção do que sonhava para meu futuro pós-Hogwarts.

A casa de Lene é completamente mágica, não estou falando só de magia propriamente dita, mas realmente tem algo de fantástico em estar lá. A família dela é grande, ela tem 3 irmãos, 2 gêmeos de cinco anos e um bem mais velho que tem uma filhinha de seis. O Sr e Sra. McKinnon são maravilhosos e fazem a melhor comida bruxa do mundo.

Acordamos realmente cedo esta manhã e, levando em conta que eu fui dormir duas da madrugada arrumando minhas malas, realmente foi um milagre que metade de meu corpo não tivesse ficado em Hogsmead quando aparatamos para a casa de Lene. Remus e Alice se despediram de nós já que preferiram voltar de expresso. Fomos recebidos pelos pais de Lene com um belo café da manhã, que eu não consegui aproveitar bem de tanto sono. E então fui arrumar minhas coisas no quarto de Lene, James e Sirius ficariam no quarto com os gêmeos. Acabei dormindo o resto do dia, mas eu realmente tinha muito sono atrasado.

A cama de Marlene tinha sido transfigurada em uma beliche, como em todas as vezes que dormi lá. Eu sempre fico com a cama de baixo, pois minha mente não funciona bem assim que acordo e cairia facilmente se ficasse na cama de cima- e eu realmente não preciso de mais possibilidades de me acidentar. Marlene estava sentada na ponta de minha cama, me observando, quando abri os olhos.

"Finalmente!" Disse ela dando um pulo. "Sabe quantas horas você dormiu?"Na verdade não tinha a menor idéia, avistei o céu preto por trás da janela e percebi que a resposta era muitas horas. "Vamos, Lily, levante-se, vamos aproveitar todos os nossos segundos de férias!" Desde de quando Lene se importava que meu sono estragasse sua diversão- normalmente ela deixaria um bilhete ao invés de ficar me assistindo eu dormir. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. " O que significa diversão exatamente?" perguntei enquanto me levantava. "Vamos sair com James e Sirius!" Ah! Esta diversão!

Para mim parecia absurda a idéia de sair numa noite de inverno. Fora que ainda não estávamos em dias de paz. Mas resolvi aceitar porque seria uma forma de Sirius e Marlene saírem juntos, afinal. Parece que Lene realmente não perdoou Charles por ter me machucado, mas na verdade acho que foi por ele ter empurrado Sirius. James concorda com meu ponto de vista, mas Sirius acha que eu só vejo o que eu quero e não exatamente a realidade. E adivinhem só? James concordou com essa parte. E ainda querem que eu namore um cara que me acha uma lunática.

Arrumei-me, coloquei um vestido lindo e colorido que foi coberto por um sobretudo preto. Digam-me qual a grande graça de sair no frio? Então desci com Marlene até a sala onde James e Sirius estavam jogando xadrez. Devia ser bem tarde porque os parentes de Lene nem estavam por ali mais."Uau" Sei que Sirius era para Marlene - que apesar do frio estava realmente linda, ela ficava bem de botas - porém, como ela estava o olhando como se o desafiasse - se a usar palavras ao invés de sons – afinal somos seres humanos e não cães, respondi para que Sirius não ficasse com a mesma cara que me fez ter pena dele no dia anterior "Ah! Se você ao menos visse meu vestido". E ele riu em agradecimento e James começou a me apressar como se eu tivesse culpa de viver atrasando os outros – nunca pedi para ninguém me esperar, certo?

Aparatamos no beco diagonal, eram onze da noite, mas o restaurante ainda estava cheio de gente. Deixei que Sirius se sentasse ao lado de Lene. James se inclinou para cochichar em meu ouvido que Sirius tinha um plano enquanto nos acomodávamos em nossos assentos. Meus olhos brilharam de expectativa, será que ele finalmente ia seguir meus conselhos?

Enquanto olhávamos o cardápio e discutíamos qual era o melhor prato da casa, James encostou o braço em minha cadeira, então puxei o corpo para frente, no entanto, o braço dele permaneceu em meu território.Qual o problema dele? A cadeira era minha! Ia ser uma noite longa. Marlene parecia radiante ao lado de Sirius, que apesar de continuar sendo ele mesmo, estava sendo até bem educado. "Não acredito que vai pedir 3 pratos, Lily" talvez esteja apenas sendo lunática quanto à educação dele. Eu estava com fome! "Mesmo dormindo nós gastamos energia" justifiquei. " Deixa ela comer em paz Sirius, ninguém merece a Lily com fome." Era Lene. James estava contando alguma história que ignorei, naturalmente eu era a piada da mesa.

Nossos pratos chegaram, resolvi pedir somente 2, e eu fiquei convenientemente calada, apenas ouvindo a conversa a minha volta. "Teremos que cuidar das crianças a partir de amanhã já que meus pais viajam e só voltam na véspera de natal, e meu irmão fica o dia inteiro fora de casa." Fiquei por um momento sem entender quem eram essas crianças e então lembrei dos irmãos e sobrinha de Lene. Bom, não era só a noite que ia ser longa, a semana inteira também, pela minha vasta experiência com estas crianças em particular. Isso é lá noticia que se de na hora do jantar? "Por que mesmo seus pais terão de viajar, Lene?" perguntou James em tom queixoso exatamente o que eu faria se minha boca não estivesse muito bem ocupada em função e conteúdo. "Por que quando estou em casa é a única hora em que eles podem curtir um tempo sozinhos, sem os gêmeos por perto..." Lene ainda estava radiante – pelo menos para a lunática aqui. Será que foi ilusão de ótica quando vi Sirius cochichar algo no ouvido de Lene? Com certeza não foi ilusão a gargalhada que ela deu!

"É de mal tom ficar de cochichos e risinhos na frente dos outros" Minha curiosidade não se conteve. Eu sei que a educação de Sirius era algo difícil de se mudar em virtude de quem o criou, mas se eu quisesse ser a mãe adotiva dele um dia então eu teria de tentar.Espera aí se Marlene se casar com Sirius e eu for a sua mãe adotiva, eu vou virar sua sogra? E os filhos deles serão meus netos? Não estou pronta para ser avó! Sirius vai ter de se virar com a mãe que tem. "Estava falando para Lene..." que a ama? Nunca vou saber, Marlene puxou Sirius para uma dança neste momento. A banda bruxa que tocava no restaurante era realmente boa e estava tocando a música predileta de Lene. Acho também que as cervejas amanteigadas começavam a fazer efeito em minha amiga. James ainda estava com o braço em minha cadeira e minha coluna começava a doer. O que era aquilo? Uma prova de resistência?

Comecei a comer meu segundo prato. James apenas me observando, juro que seus olhos riam, aposto que ele sabia que minha coluna estava toda doida. Como pude namorar um torturador? "Acho que o plano de Sirius pode dar certo afinal" agora torturando minha curiosidade. "Ele vai se declarar para ela?" perguntei de entre uma garfada e outra. " De certa forma..." O que eu teria de fazer para ter fim com esta tortura física e piscicológica? Chamar os aurores? "James, se você não pretende me dizer qual é o plano de Sirius, então, por favor, não toque no assunto" Ele riu abertamente agora. "Ele mandou que eu sumisse com você, e deixasse o caminho dele livre com a Lene" Ah! Porque a Lily aqui serve para ser espiã. Mas não pode sequer observar a declaração do amor da vida de sua melhor amiga.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum, sem antes saber o que esse louco que você chama de amigo vai fazer com Lene." Deixei bem claro enquanto chamava o Garçom para pedir minha sobremesa. Sirius e Lene dançavam animadamente. Lene estava animada até demais. James estava apenas rindo e ainda com a idiotice de manter o braço sobre a minha cadeira. " Para ser sincero, Lily, ele não me disse o que exatamente ele ia fazer assim que eu sumisse com você daqui." Ah! Ele estava me torturando por nada! "Mas pelo que eu conheço de Sirius, e eu conheço bastante coisa, posso apostar que o plano dele é apenas beijar Lene inesperadamente." Isso não é nada romântico! Realmente Sirius consegue tirar a graça das coisas!

Minha coluna doía demais e meu chocolate já estava no fim, quando James propôs um plano. Íamos poder assistir o que Sirius e Lene. Afinal, as coisas engenhosas dos Marotos serviam para alguma coisa. Saímos do restaurante e fomos para um beco onde vestimos a capa de invisibilidade de James. Era perfeita, ou quase, porque para cabermos nos dois ali - bom, nem Merlin saberia como conseguimos caber os dois ali embaixo - James me enlaçou pela cintura e me ergueu colando minhas costas - ainda doídas- em seu peito. Assim evitaríamos que eu tropeçasse, como se eu fosse incapaz de andar em sincronia com ele. Realmente um cavaleiro, não?

E desta forma carregada e esmagada por James- sem nem poder agora me queixar para aos aurores sobre a minha tortura, já que estávamos invisíveis para o mundo – entramos novamente no restaurante. Já havia outro grupo na mesa em que estávamos sentados. "Na sua esquerda, se for falar alguma coisa fale baixo" James cochichou e eu avistei Sirius e Marlene. Ela ainda parecia radiante, ele parecia um tanto quanto nervoso, os dois estavam em pé perto do bar. Marlene bebia água – deve ter percebido o efeito da cerveja amanteigada.

Não conseguíamos ouvir direito o que eles falavam e não estava tendo graça nenhuma, mas estávamos na expectativa de ver o Sirius em ação, afinal. "Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai demorar?" perguntei para James que me disse que não era adivinho. Como estava muito entediante a atuação de Sirius até o momento decidi implicar com James. "Mas pra mim você parece adivinho" Ele suspirou sem entender onde eu queria chegar. "Você sabe ler pensamentos? Tem algum artefato maroto para isso?" Ele riu quase alto demais para que fossemos descobertos. "Só costumo ter este dom para acertar os seus pensamentos, Lily, mas às vezes é difícil" Ah! Menos mal! "Mas no que você ta pensando agora?" ele me disse que eu não ia gostar de saber e eu concordei.

Sirius e Marlene não estavam nem ao menos falando, apenas lá um de frente pro outro, agora Sirius bebia algo que nem sei o que era exatamente. "Eu também apoiava Sirius antes de perder a memória?" James falou que sim, mas que Sirius nunca havia me contado que gostava de Lene. "Então como eu pude apoiar se não sabia?" ri "Porque eu te disse." Entendi! James e Sirius, estão na minha lista de pessoas que não se pode confiar!Jamais! "Você me obrigou a te contar." Ah! Muito fácil colocar a culpa nos outros! "Sirius pediu a mesma coisa que pediu a você para mim, só que você ficou morrendo de ciúmes sobre minha curiosidade para com a vida amorosa de Lene. Estávamos no inicio do namoro, acabei contando. Mas Sirius nunca soube disso."Até parece que eu sou ciumenta! No mínimo fingi ciúmes para alimentar minha curiosidade.

Já estava começando a achar que Sirius não iria agir. Afinal há quanto tempo ele já estava nessa e até agora nada? "Você não está cansado de ficar me segurando?" perguntei pra James, porque ele estava me apertando tanto que não sei como pude respirar e falar esse tempo todo em que estamos vigiando Sirius. "Não me importo" Mas eu nem escutei o que ele disse depois, porque estava vendo Sirius e Lene, e não estou brincando quando digo que ele simplesmente engoliu minha amiga. Estavam os dois calados, agora nenhum deles bebendo coisa alguma, Lene olhou para baixo e então Sirius pegou-a pelo braço com força. Pensei que ele fosse bater nela, James calou minha boca para que não gritasse. E então, pude fazer a leitura labial, mas ele só disse "Olhe aqui", e beijou-a.

Pelo menos deu certo. Quer dizer ela retribuiu e até onde vi continuaram se beijando. Depois, enquanto eu e James, prestávamos atenção em nossos melhores amigos, um garçom nos atropelou. A capa de James deixou aparecer meu cabelo e ficou completamente cheio da sopa de ervilhas que o garçom estava levando em sua bandeja. Se não bastasse ainda foi esmagada por James que caiu encima de mim. Sem contar que, claro, fomos descobertos.

"Muito bonito" Lene falava enquanto Sirius murmurava no meio das gargalhadas " bem-feito". "Tenho certeza que não estou exatamente bonita com essa sopa no meu cabelo" falei enquanto esperávamos James voltar, já que estava esclarecendo as coisas com o dono do restaurante. Acho que íamos ter de pagar pela sopa. Quem sabe meus cabelos não absorvam os nutrientes? "Vocês deviam estar preocupados sobre eu ter quebrado uma costela".

Aparatamos na casa de Lene e eu fui direto para o banho, deixando os três na sala. Coloquei meu pijama e sai do banheiro pronta para me jogar na cama, mas Lene estava sentada nela. "James e Sirius querem falar com você lá embaixo" Ah! Claro! Sentei-me na cama junto de minha amiga. "Você devia ter me contado que gostava de Sirius" falei em tom acusatório. "Mas antes de namorar James você teria rido de mim, e quando estava o namorando certamente contaria para ele e eu não queria que Sirius soubesse." Tentei não tomar aquilo como uma ofensa! Não espalho os segredos de minhas amigas desta forma! "Eu sabia que Sirius gostava de você e não te contei" Ela quase me bateu agora! Se falo, estou errada; se não falo, também! Realmente não dá para entender os amigos.

"O que ele falou no seu ouvido no jantar?" Minha última esperança de romantismo, já que isso de chegar e partir para o beijo com toda certeza não está com nada. Vou dar uma aula sobre como se expressar em palavras para esses dois. "Ah! Sirius só estava caçoando de você quase cair da cadeira para que James tirasse o braço de sua cadeira" Ela ainda teve a coragem de rir da desgraça alheia. Minha coluna realmente não estava nada bem, depois do contorcionismo na cadeira foi esmagada por James.

"Onde você vai?" Lene perguntou enquanto se deitava na cama de cima. "Falar com Sirius... e James, também, já volto" Desci as escadas e lá estavam os dois. Ambos estavam rindo, sentados no sofá. Espero que não estivessem rindo de mim. Me aproximei.

"Oi, Lily, seu cabelo está bem melhor agora" Era James fazendo graça. " Não disse para deixar a conquista comigo?" Não vi essa segurança toda em Sirius momentos antes de sua ação. "E está bem mais cheiroso agora também" Era James me abraçando." Da próxima vez, fale coisas como 'eu te amo'" falei enquanto James se despedia de mim. Então quando ele estava subindo as escadas, Sirius se aproximou de mim e falou baixo " Vamos fazer assim, quando você disser 'eu te amo' eu também falo" Olhei para ele confusa " Mas é diferente, eu não amo ninguém, quando amar pode ter certeza que direi" Sirius gargalhou alto e James gritou lá de cima para irmos dormir ou íamos começar a trocar as noites pelos dias. Mas quem se importa? Estávamos de férias mesmo.

**Nota da autora:**

**Eles todos são tão fofos não é? JK poderia escrever um livro sobre eles, não poderia? Mas ela é má!**

**Falando nela, alguém comprou o livro sobre contos de fadas bruxo? Eu quero!! Mas tenho que ler um monte de coisas de medicina no momento!**

**Aliás, um dos motivos para eu ter demorado um pouquinho, tive que estudar hematologia essa semana. Estava estudando anemia imunohemolítica e bem vi que existe Síndrome de Evans!Rs. Além disso, fiquei realmente gripada, ainda estou na verdade, mas to bem melhor e nem mexi no PC desde de terça!**

**Próximo cap as crianças entram em ação!**

**Beijinhos no coração de vcs! Muito obrigada aos que tem a paciência de acompanhar esta fic!**

**JU**

**P.S. COMENTEM, please, please, please!**


	10. Capítulo 9

Eu estou extremamente irritada

**Respondendo:**

**Maria Lua : **Ah! O James não tortura a Lily, ela mesma quem se tortura, cada vez mais me convenço disso, rs. E espere só para ver o que é tortura neste cap, rs. Que bom que gostou! Atualizei rapidinho, não é? Espero que goste! Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans:** Oi! Espero que sua irmã seja mais boazinha do que estas crianças, rs! Quantos anos ela tem? E, sim, a Lily nem sabia o que era tortura, cara, James é demasiadamente fofo, não sei como ele não perde a paciência, rs. E um dia quem sabe surge um James em nossas vidas, rs. Pode ser um Sirius também, rs. De repente nem é bom JK escrever o livro sobre os marotos, só Merlin sabe o que ela poderia fazer com eles. Snape apaixonado pela Lily, eca!rs. Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!

**Palas: **Ai tadinha! Vestibular é um saco... A prova que eu mais passava mal era o Enem, fala sério, horário horrível! Ta tentando o que? Que bom que gostou do cap e também amo de paixão contos de fadas, rs. A Lily anda numa maré de azar, mesmo, rs, primeiro o acidente no jogo, aí a sopa de ervilhas e agora... esse cap nem é o James quem pega no pé dela, rs. Beijinhos e muito, muito obrigada!

**Lethicya Black: **Olá! Seja bem vinda! Fico muito, mas muito feliz de que você esteja lendo e gostando. E veja só? Nem demorei pra atualizar, não é mesmo? Rs. Pronta para mais cenas de tortura com a pobre Lily? Espero que goste! Muito, mas muito obrigada e beijinhos!

**Nono Capítulo:**

Eu estou extremamente irritada. E até mesmo James tinha dado uma trégua aos meus nervos nos últimos tempos - certo, não aos meus nervos e muito menos a minha saúde física, mas pelo menos às minhas cordas vocais – e agora vem isso que os outros chamam de _crianças _para acabar com a minha paz. Ou com o resto de paz que ainda reina em meu ser. Certamente entendo que os pais de Lene quererem tirar umas férias delas.

Sam e Mich têm cinco anos, mas não se enganem com os seus rostinhos angelicais - idênticos olhos azuis e cabelos com grandes cachos loiros. Tenho certeza que gastaram cada minuto dos seus cinco anos aprendendo novos jeitos de me irritar. Talvez confabulassem ainda dentro do útero de sua mãe. Lizie tem seis anos e é, com toda a certeza, a criança mais linda que já conheci - a pele branca e o cabelo negro a fazem parecer uma boneca de cera -, mas a mais ardilosa também. Não a culpo, foi criada com os seus tios Sam e Mich.

"De repente se gritarmos, ela acorda" ouvi uma voz angelical falando a alguns metros de mim. Não importava se os anjos quisessem que eu acordasse, estava de férias, iria dormir até cansar - se é que isso era possível. "Como pode ela não ter acordado ainda? Nós quase deixamos ela cair umas 200 vezes" outra voz falava divertida e ouvi risadas, mas não eram de anjos. Eram vozes um tanto quanto familiares para mim. Não estava muito confiante de que aquilo era um sonho para tomar coragem e abrir os olhos.

"Ouviu o barulho?" agora era a voz de uma menina. "A diversão vai começar" o outro anunciou. Resolvi que tinha luz demais sobre mim- tanto que dava para perceber de olhos fechados – além de um frio arrepiante, preparei-me psicologicamente para acordar. Mas então quando abri os olhos não pude acreditar na minha sorte! Por que eu?

Meu colchão flutuava sobre a piscina da casa de Lene. E eu realmente levei um susto quando percebi que estava dormindo sobre a água - principalmente levando em conta que eu não sou o que se diga de ótima nadadora. Na verdade não sei nadar. Mas me desesperei demais e enquanto berrava assustada, o colchão virou de modo que lá estava eu mergulhando na piscina de Lene numa manhã de inverno -mesmo que a piscina seja aquecida magicamente. Um começo animador de manhã, não?

Sirius conseguiu conter o riso até que me tirasse de dentro da piscina e então se juntou a Mich, Sam e Lizie que gargalhavam. "O que deu em vocês?" comecei o meu primeiro berro do dia para os três. "Eu podia ter morrido" para dramatizar mais a cena estava tremendo.Quando reclamo que sou vermelha demais não quer dizer que eu queira um tom roxo. E agora Marlene e James tinham se juntado a nós. "O que aconteceu?" eles perguntavam a Sirius que realmente não sei como conseguiu responder de tanto que ria. "Jamais tentaríamos te matar, Lily" Sam usou sua voz angelical, mas seus olhos eram cheios de malicia. "Se colocasse os pés no chão perceberia que nossa piscina é extremamente rasa" Era a cópia de Sam, Mich. "Pois eu teria medo de dormir a partir de hoje se fosse vocês" falei ainda tremendo de frio e raiva.

"São só crianças" James me dizia quando eu já estava recomposta tomando meu café da manhã na cozinha para não ter que ficar perto daqueles anões perversos.Ele estava sentado sobre o balcão da cozinha e eu no chão comendo meus pães. "James, o que eles fazem é maldade demais...Como podem ter arquitetado tal plano? Fora o peso do colchão? Estão fantasiados de crianças tenho certeza." James, logicamente, riu e depois disse que isso era fácil com magia. Magia? A lei para o não uso da magia por menores os colocava certamente como criminosos. Não disse que era uma tentativa de assassinato? Tenho certeza que ele, James, já havia feito isso alguma vez só assim compreenderia tanto. Imagina me casar com James e acordar afogada na piscina de minha própria casa por uma brincadeira de meu filho que herdou os genes ruins do pai? Ainda bem que isso nunca vai acontecer!

Enquanto imaginava isso James me falava algo em que não prestei atenção, de tão horrorizada com o que minha mente é capaz de arquitetar. Não bastava ser torturada pelos outros agora estava me auto-torturando. "Por que você ta me olhando assim?" James perguntou me tirando de meu devaneio. "Ah, estava só imaginando um jeito de fazer essas crianças ficarem longe de mim, mas levando em conta meus anos de derrota tentando me afastar dos marotos..." Menti, ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditava – afinal ele sabe tudo de mim mesmo - mas então começou a achar graça do acontecimento da manhã.

"Isso é muito legal principalmente pelo fato de não ser você a pessoa que levou um choque térmico. Além do choque psicológico! Quando amanhã chegar a sua vez quero ver você achando graça dessa forma." Praguejei, mas no fundo sabia que todas as _brincadeiras_ de Sam e Mich – com colaboração especial de Lizie - eram direcionadas somente a mim. Era sempre assim, mas eles estavam crescendo e as maldades também. Por que não podiam jogar James na piscina ao invés de mim? Aí sim ia ter graça. Acho que é o vermelho - do meu cabelo, da minha pele – criança fica atraída por cores vibrantes, não é? Não é por isso que o nariz do palhaço é vermelho? Talvez Simplesmente me odeiam! Resolvi contar minha teoria sobre o vermelho para James que estava bastante interessado, apesar de aparentar segurar o riso inúmeras vezes. Ele me disse que eu tinha que entender que vermelho realmente era uma cor irresistível, mas eu realmente não quis entender a piada.

"Vamos lá enfrentar as feras, não é justo deixar só Marlene e Sirius com eles" E por que mesmo não era justo? Ele desceu do balcão e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Eu me recuso a cuidar dessas crianças... Tenho que cuidar é de mim mesma na presença delas" Ele riu e foi me arrastando pela mão para a sala onde estavam as feras - pestes, monstros, como preferir – junto de Sirius e Lene. "Oh, aí estão vocês, estava imaginando se vocês resolveram seguir o nosso exemplo..." lógico que era Sirius fazendo graça. Estava cheio de graça porque Marlene não desgrudava dele; porque não fora ele que criara a expectativa de ver uma cena romântica na noite passada, e de certo modo não vira; e principalmente por não ter sido ele a pessoa que acordou sobre uma piscina em pleno inverno.

"Não inverta as coisas, meu caro, nós que fomos os exemplo a ser seguido" Era James mencionando o passado novamente. Não briguei com ele porque estava mais preocupada em ver o que exatamente aqueles três _seres_ estavam fazendo sentados em círculo no meio da sala. James que já havia sentado no sofá ao lado de Sirius, que tinha Lene depositada em seu colo, me deu um puxão de forma que eu simplesmente cai ao seu lado. Como podem achar que esta criatura delicada é a pessoa certa para mim?

Estava começando a achar que meu dia ia ser comprido demais. Continuei observando Sam, Mich e Lizie, enquanto James perturbava o namoro de Sirius e Marlene. Acho que alguém tem que ensinar alguns conceitos básicos a James como privacidade, rir nas horas certas e, lógico, humildade. "O que vão fazer com Charles?" foi só uma das perguntas super convenientes que ouvi a pessoa que diz ser meu ex-namorado fazer. Então um deles, acho que era Sam, se aproximou e eu congelei.

"O que vamos comer hoje?" Ele estava perto demais, tentei me esconder atrás de James. "Não sei, Sam, mal acabamos de comer" Lene respondeu, mas então Mich e Lizie também se levantaram. "Nós queremos comida trouxa" anunciou Mich, não sei qual deles me assustava mais, sem perceber estava aliviando a tensão no casaco de James. "Não sabemos fazer comida trouxa, amigão" falou Sirius como se o assunto estivesse resolvido. "Ela sabe." Lizie estava apontando para mim. "Ah, não sei não, e mesmo que soubesse não iria fazer. Pensassem duas vezes antes de me jogar na piscina esta manhã" e não estava mentindo! Mas James estar contendo uma risada não ajudou muito em minha moral naquele momento.

"Ou você faz, ou nós contaremos tudo para nossos pais." Contar o que? " Que jogaram a Lily na piscina? Essa eu quero ver!" Não só você James, eu também! Mas Marlene estava séria, parecia temer o que vinha a seguir. "Contaremos para nossos pais que ele te agarrou" e olha que não estariam mentindo, Sirius fechou a cara. Não acredito que iam cair nessa chantagem. "Chegamos à conclusão que uma típica comida trouxa, como uma pizza para o almoço ficaria do nosso agrado" Pizza? Quem andou ensinando os costumes trouxas para eles? Se ao menos tivéssemos um telefone! "Depois queremos ir a um parque de diversões trouxa".

"Qual o grande problema de vocês com os trouxas afinal?" era meu segundo grito do dia! E eu estava de pé e braços cruzados! "Aposto que meus pais vão ficar muito felizes de saber o que a filhinha deles anda fazendo em sua ausência. Especialmente porque Sirius era apenas seu amiguinho e sinceramente amiguinhos não se beijam na boca, eca!" Ficou claro que eles estavam enojados. E ficou mais claro ainda que Marlene queria que eu pagasse por isso. Se até eu fui capaz de apresentar James aos meus pais, por que ela simplesmente não apresentava Sirius aos seus?

Marlene ficou cuidando dos irmãos na sala, se é que isso era possível, talvez eles que estejam cuidando dela e ela nem saiba. Eu fui para a cozinha e convoquei Sirius e James para me ajudarem. "Certo, Lily, como se faz esse troço?" Era Sirius, e ele parecia revoltado. " Pizza" expliquei. Eu e Sirius estávamos em pé enfrente ao fogão e James sentado sobre o balcão – certamente estava achando que ajudar era igual a assistir. "Aposto que Lily não faz a mínima idéia de como se faz uma, Sirius." James estava abusando demais de seu conhecimento sobre minha pessoa e meus defeitos. Realmente não sei cozinhar nada. Mas não estava querendo admitir isso, e também tínhamos que tentar de qualquer forma. "Acho que a massa se faz com farinha e ovo, não sei se leva leite." Sirius arregalou os olhos enquanto James gargalhava. "Já sei, Sirius, faço uma sem leite e você faz uma com" falei entregando uma vasilha para ele. "E quanto de cada ingrediente?" Sirius estava certamente considerando minha internação. "Tudo a seu gosto, Sirius" James respondeu por mim achando muita graça.

Abri o saco de farinha abruptamente e quase metade caiu sobre a pia subindo uma nuvem branca até meu rosto. Tenho certeza que até minhas sobrancelhas estavam brancas, tive mais certeza ainda ao ouvir James gargalhando. Pelo menos Sirius estava em silencio. Estranho o silencio dele? Sim, mas satisfatório. Minha massa não chegou a virar exatamente uma massa e a de Sirius, bom, a dele ficou um pouco melhor do que a minha. Olhei para a minha roupa cheia de farinha depois olhei para a cozinha que estava completamente imunda e então olhei para James. "Sabe do que precisamos? Um telefone!"e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de desespero. Mas ele apenas me pegou pela cintura e me sentou no balcão em que estivera sentado. Acho que ele tinha um plano. Será que era possível transfigurar farinha em telefones?

"Qual o plano, Pontas?" Pontas era um apelido? Mas parece que tínhamos um plano! "Como se parece uma pizza?" Expliquei que era como se fosse uma massa redonda com molho de tomate e queijo derretido. Então ele pegou a minha vasilha e a de Sirius e começou a fazer uma massa. "Não acredito que você sabe fazer esse troço trouxa!" exclamou Sirius falando uma palavra bem feia – que poderia muito bem ser usada como chantagem por seus futuros cunhados. "Não acredito que sabe cozinhar!" agora era minha vez de exclamar. "Não sei fazer pizzas, estou fazendo panquecas." James nos explicou e minha vontade de chorar voltou. O que adiantavam panquecas? E eu nem estava ligando para a chantagem - afinal, não entendia porque os pais de Lene não poderiam saber - só não queria ser jogada na piscina amanhã novamente.

Então James me explicou que eles eram crianças bruxas e que provavelmente nunca tinham comido pizzas. Ele ia fazer a massa da panqueca e colocar tomate e queijo, isso segundo ele de certo ia os enganar. Até estou vendo vantagens de ter me tornado tão próxima de James. Sirius ainda estava estranhamente quieto e enquanto James cozinhava – ainda admirada com este dom – resolvi abordar o amor da vida de minha melhor amiga.

"O que houve, Sirius? Hoje de manhã estava todo radiante e agora está assim? Fui eu que fui jogada na piscina ao acordar e estou com farinha até em minha alma no momento" Só eu podia fazer drama! Ele nem tinha direito e nem o porquê de roubar a minha cena. "Acho que Marlene não quer que os pais dela saibam do nosso namoro." Ah! Realmente, também tive essa impressão. "Mas isso é culpa sua, falei para dizer que a amava" ele riu como se me dissesse para ficar calada. "Ei, James, toma conta da sua namorada, por favor" Por que eu ainda falo com Sirius?

As pizzas de panqueca, ou as panquecas de pizza foram um sucesso. Após nossa refeição fomos nos arrumar - e eu tomar mais um belo de um banho para tirar toda aquela farinha – para então irmos ao parque de diversão. Enquanto Marlene me ajudava a amarrar meu vestido atrás tentei descobrir algo para Sirius. "Por que não conta para os seus pais de uma vez?" Ela ficou calada durante um tempo e então respondeu que era melhor não. "Não sei exatamente o que ele pensa sobre nós dois, Lily, melhor deixar minha família longe disso por enquanto".Estava certa sobre a declaração de Sirius.

Fomos para o parque da maneira trouxa, porque Sam, Mich e Lizie sabiam jogar alguém com mais idade que os três somados na piscina, mas ainda não podiam aparatar. Andamos até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, e era bem longe. Lizie estava de mãos dadas com James, Mich com Marlene e Sam com Sirius. Eu ia na frente, o mais distante possível. Coloquei um gorro preto que não cobria todo meu cabelo, mas pelo menos despistaria um pouco se minha teoria sobre o vermelho estivesse certa.

No ônibus os três sentaram juntos num banco para dois. Sirius e James no banco da frente e eu e Lene atrás, estrategicamente colocadas. Se aquelas crianças resolvessem mostrar aos trouxas que os bruxos existem, eu com toda certeza correria o mais rápido possível. Então chegamos. O parque não estava nem de longe cheio, mas também era inverno e apesar de ter cobertura, tem muito mais graça no verão.

Roda gigante quatro vezes. Tobogã oito vezes. Carrinho de batidas dez vezes. Montanha Russa dezoito vezes. Trem fantasma vinte vezes. Eu realmente contei e não estou exagerando em nada. E tudo bem que foi divertido ir no carrinho de batidas, pelo menos pude bater bastante em todos que vivem me atormentando. A montanha russa foi interessante até a terceira vez, depois passou a ser um tanto quanto nauseante. Roda gigante serviu para tentar convencer Lene que Sirius a ama de verdade, se ele não se declarava, eu podia tentar ajudar. E eu morro de medo do trem fantasma, só tinha ido uma vez com meu pai para nunca mais, de modo que eu apenas ficava de olho fechado e agarrava a primeira pessoa que via pela frente – ou lado, sei lá. Na maior parte das vezes James, mas por vezes um completo estranho. Uma grifinória que tem medo de trem fantasma, sou realmente uma piada, ou pelo menos a piada de Sirius para o resto do ano que vem.

O único brinquedo que não me cansei foi o tobogã! Poderia ir mil vezes lá! Porém quando saímos da oitava rodada do tobogã, Sam já estava caindo de sono. Sirius carregou-o no colo e ele logo adormeceu. Lizie e Mich ainda estavam bem animados e não paravam de falar um só minuto, sabia que não deveríamos ter dado tanto chocolate para eles. Já no ônibus, os outros dois também dormiram. Eles podiam até ficar mais parecidos com crianças assim, mas eu realmente não ia arriscar. James carregou Lizie e Marlene pegou Mich. Na verdade fiquei com inveja deles quando saímos do ônibus e tivemos de caminhar até a casa de Marlene. Também queria colo!

Quando digo que eles me traumatizaram com a história da piscina, não estou brincando. Fiquei andando de um lado para outro quando chegamos em casa. O irmão mais velho de Lene, Stuart ficou um pouco chateado de nós não querermos jantar a comida que ele havia preparado, e então foi levar as crianças para a cama. "O que está havendo Lily?" só James estava comigo na sala, Marlene e Sirius estavam no quintal. "Não quero dormir, só Merlin sabe o que eles podem aprontar" ele riu e então de repente me pegou no colo. Com toda certeza do mundo ele lia meus pensamentos. "O que está fazendo?" falei assim que pude. "Vou te colocar na cama. Não se preocupe, eu durmo com os gêmeos e, assim que Sirius entrar no quarto, eu tranco a porta magicamente" Não posso negar que ele é inteligente, além de forte - não sei quantos quilos eu peso, mas sei quantos quilos minhas roupas pesam no inverno - e, bom, ele sabe cozinhar. E tudo bem, são três elogios para uma pessoa que antes eu só sabia criticar, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Nada mesmo! Então por que ele não sai da minha cabeça desde de que me deixou em minha cama com um beijo de boa noite? Eu devia estar pensando na minha voz que está começando a sumir...

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá Pessoal? Tudo bem? Vamos por tópicos...**

**Esse capítulo – Bom, eu não sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer, só sabia que as crianças eram muito, mas muito levadas. AMO criança levada. Meus irmãos dizem que pelo medo que eu trato meu cachorro, querem ficar longe de meus filhos, mas ok! Então na segunda eu estava muito irritada – por vários motivos – e resolvi fazer a Lily irritada também, rs. E foi assim que o cap foi sendo feito. Mas é assim que a maioria de meus caps são feitos...**

**Capítulo que vêm – vou tentar escrever na sexta-feira, ok? Posto no fim de semana.**

**Comentários – Gente o que eu preciso fazer para vcs comentarem? Eu entro no fanfiction e vejo tantos visitantes viram seu cap hj, e me pergunto se viram mesmo, pq não deixam um comentário? Sério gente, eu quero saber se tão gostando! Fico muito, mas muito feliz quando vcs comentam! E olha pode criticar no comentário, n to aqui pedindo elogio, to querendo comunicação, rs. Vamos lá gente, COMENTEM, please, please, please. (também fico vendo pessoas que do nada add no alert list, aí falo, mas essa pessoa nunca comentou – eu sou paranóica gente, não sou normal, não me deixem ainda mais doente, rs).**

**BEIJINHOS NO CORAÇÃO DE TODOS! AMO VOCÊS!**

**JU**

**P.S. Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha irmã (alguém lia Formandos? É a Carol da nota da irmã da autora, rs) que beta esta fic, ora com mais paciência, ora com menos, mas sempre com muita boa vontade**.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Respondendo:**

**Maria lua:**Jura que gostou dos gêmeos? Rs. Acho que neste capítulo James está realmente muito fofo! Eu com toda certeza não resistiria. Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Oh não, o Pedro ta completamente descartado, rs. Se eu tivesse o James poderiam me atropelar que tudo bem, eu o teria do lado para cuidar de mim, rs. Imaginando você acordando numa piscina e tendo uma crise de risos, hilário, rs. Eu com toda certeza iria ler o livro dos marotos, mas já tenho uma certa verdade criada pra eles em minha mente, JK jamais conseguiria destruí-las, rs. E sobre o James ser fofo, ele se supera neste cap. Bom, pelo menos pra mim, rs. Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Palas: **Ei também prestei vest 3 vezes! E não fiz cursinho! Ficar 5 anos no ensino médio com toda certeza me deixou afetada desta forma, rs. Ta tentando pra que? Ah! E isso de duas crianças, eu fui mostrar meu coelho para duas crianças uma de 3 e outra de 4, olho para o lado a de 3 empurra a de 4 na piscina. Sem brincadeira quase morri, rs! Nunca mais fico sozinha com crianças, rs! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela Black: **Não acredito que imprimiu formandos, rs! Tava pensando em reeditar formandos, minhas idéias atropelavam meu texto, rs. Não sei como vocês liam, rs. Espero que tenha conseguido chegar na aula em tempo. Tomara que goste deste cap! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lethicya Black: **Sabe eu já até pensei em fazer uma UA com o Harry sendo criado por James e Lily e tendo ainda o Sirius como padrinho. Certeza que ele ia ser uma criança mega marota, rs. Bom acho que o James está ainda mais fofo neste cap, não sei como ele consegue! Campeão de fofura! Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Capítulo 10:**

Dias de férias, ainda mais férias de natal, foram feitos para que as pessoas façam o que bem entendam de seus dias, ao invés de tê-los programados nos calendários escolares, certo? Então se eu queria ficar quieta em minha cama até quando me entediasse, eu poderia, certo? Errado. Principalmente se você tiver um amigo, acho que posso chamá-lo de amigo apesar de tudo, como Sirius Black.

Abri meus olhos devagar e percebi que ainda estava em minha cama, então sorri. Porém, quando olhei para frente e vi aquela figura de 1,80 em pé, gritei. Sirius apontou sua varinha para mim de modo que fiquei afônica. "Calma, Lily, sou eu, o Sirius". "Ah? O quê? Tudo bem! Mas não grite, não quero James e Marlene aqui" O que ele queria comigo em particular tão cedo? Eu não raciocino bem assim que acordo, será que vou ter que andar com esta frase colada em minha testa? " O que você está fazendo aqui?" Uma boa pergunta para se começar a esclarecer as coisas. "Quero falar com você, mas é uma conversa séria, sobre Marlene".

Pergunto-me quando não falei serio sobre Marlene com Sirius. Ele realmente considerou minhas opiniões como belas piadas, pelo visto. Mantive-me calada para não ouvir mais desaforos. "Lily, o que eu faço para ela me levar a sério?" Ele realmente estava me perguntando isso? Hesitei em responder. "O que te fez levar o James a sério?" Desde de quando eu levo James a sério?

"Defina 'levar a serio'' usei meu melhor tom imperativo. Ele estava sentado na ponta de minha cama agora e enquanto pensava na resposta sentei-me também. Acho que os gritos do dia anterior somados ao de hoje não me fizeram bem, minha garganta estava doendo. "Que ela acredite no nosso relacionamento." Estava meio confusa, não estava me sentindo bem. Olhei Sirius nos olhos por um minuto. "E você me diz que eu levo James a sério, por quê?" Ele riu. "Se você quiser podemos conversar sobre você e James primeiro, mas será que depois pode me ajudar com Lene?" Oh! Mas foi ele quem falou de James primeiro!

"Isso é fácil, Sirius" Comecei mas fui bruscamente interrompida. "Por favor, não venha me mandar dizer que a amo" Ainda tenho que agüentar isso, por que mesmo ainda não parei de falar com Sirius? "E você não a ama?" Ele me lançou um olhar com a mensagem de que ia ter de fazer melhor que aquilo. "Quando você se declarar, eu me declaro, já disse." Resolvi não contrariar, além do mais estava com meu corpo mole demais para reclamar de qualquer coisa. "E você, Sirius, acredita no seu relacionamento com Lene?" Por que ele bufou? Não é uma pergunta retórica! Afinal, ele é Sirius Black!

"Acho...Bom, esta idéia é realmente boa, pergunte a ela se você não pode falar com os pais dela." Ele me olhou descrente. "E por que isso ajudaria?" Ele podia saber tudo de conquista, mas nada sobre relacionamentos, não é mesmo? "Lily, o que te fez acreditar no James?" Qual o problema de Sirius? "Sirius, eu não lembro, andou perdendo a memória também?" Então, ele pegou a minha mão entre as suas. " Faça um esforço, Lily... caramba, você está pelando!" Tirei minha mão das dele, que estavam geladas demais. "Você está com febre, vamos lá para baixo" E estava novamente sendo carregada no colo, mas desta vez de Sirius. Não sei porque o colo de ontem foi mais aconchegante, talvez porque eu esteja doente agora.

Quando chegamos ao meio da escada tivemos nossa passagem impedida por Mich e Sam. Havia me esquecido da existência deles. "Você está agarrando a Lily também?" perguntou o de blusa vermelha- eram pequenas as diferenças entre os gêmeos e eu realmente não estava bem para tentar descobrir se era Sam ou Mich. "Não." Sirius falou assustado, realmente acho que Marlene o mataria. "Você vai jogá-la na piscina então?" estavam falando com Sirius como se a vitima, no caso eu, não estivesse presente. "James nos prometeu doces se não jogássemos mais a Lily na piscina" Fiquei um pouco grata a James, afinal não tinha como conseguir algo dessas crianças sem chantagem. Eles já estavam estragados mesmo, não custava nada estragar mais um pouco para me manter longe da piscina. "Ah, neste caso também vou exigir meus doces mais tarde." Falou Sirius alto para James que estava na sala nos ouvisse. E então os gêmeos um pouco decepcionados com a opção de Sirius pelos doces nos deram passagem.

Fui depositada no sofá. "O que você estava fazendo com a Lily no colo?" James inquiriu de modo acusatório para Sirius. "Ela está com febre..." Sirius falou rapidamente. James então foi para a cozinha enquanto Sirius foi conversar com os gêmeos. "Onde está Lene e Lizie?" Realmente sabia que estava faltando alguém. "Lene foi levar Lizie para a casa da mãe dela, daqui a pouco deve estar de volta" os dois estavam compenetrados no jogo de snap explosivo e nem olhavam para Sirius enquanto respondiam. O irmão de Lene, Stuart, e a mãe de Lizie eram separados, de modo que a menina passava dias aqui e dias na casa da mãe.

Depois de dez minutos largada no sofá, James apareceu com aquela poção horrível que encontrou na cozinha. "Lily, vou ter que te prometer doces também? Você sabe que tem que beber tudo." Como assim eu sei? Na minha casa temos comprimidos antitérmicos, que são bastante eficientes e não tem gosto algum. "Se o Sirius pode ganhar doces eu também posso." Quanto mais tempo enrolasse para beber aquilo melhor. " Certo, então o que eu tenho que fazer para você beber esta poção" ele parecia impaciente, mas mesmo assim sorria. Eu tinha um pedido! Era como se estivesse ao lado do gênio da lâmpada. "Você faria o que eu falasse?" perguntei percebendo que minha voz estava saindo rouca, realmente minha garganta deveria estar apodrecendo. Ele disse que sim. "Posso guardar o pedido então?" Ele hesitou e então concordou. "Agora chega de enrolação e beba." Não tive muita escolha a não ser beber aquele líquido marrom. Blerg!

Sirius que tinha sumido veio se juntar a nós, se sentou no sofá ao meu lado, James estava sentado na mesinha enfrente. "Como pode alguém que odeia quadribol ter um pijama de vassouras?" O comentário de Sirius me fez perceber que ainda estava de pijama, e logo o meu pijama flanelado estampado com vassouras voadoras. "Marlene me deu no último natal, ou pelo menos no último que me lembro... foi uma brincadeira..." Parei de falar e tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha, mas podia culpar a febre não é? "Brincadeira por quê?" quis saber James. " Porque bem, quem é a pessoa que mais me irritava? E o que ela mais amava fazer?" Não estava encarando James. "Essa é fácil! Era o Pontas... O James quer dizer" Pontas? Por que diabos esse era o apelido de James? "E bom, Marlene sempre achou que eu deveria dar uma chance ao James, e sempre fez esse tipo de brincadeira" Olhei para James e ele estava rindo. Acho que a febre estava me deixando afetada demais. Por Merlin, é só aumentar alguns graus e meu cérebro já me trapaceia, falo demais e começo a achar sorrisos que antes me irritavam, irresistíveis. "Bom, pelo menos você disse que eu ERA a pessoa que mais te irritava" não acredito que estava tendo essa conversa com James. "Bom, no momento tem Mich e Sam" eles riram e fiquei feliz quando esta conversa se deu por encerrada.

"Então, Lily, estava perguntando aos gêmeos como os pais deles reagiriam se falasse na minha intenção de namorar a Lene..." Pelo menos ele me ouviu desta vez, mas ele não tinha uma fonte melhor não? " Eles me disseram que iam achar nojento, mas não sei se posso confiar neles" James ria com gosto, tentei parar de observá-lo rindo e me forçar a focar em Sirius. "lógico que não deve confiar neles... Só porque eles acham nojento o fato de qualquer casal se beijar, acham que os pais vão compartilhar do mesmo pensamento." Sirius ainda não estava convencido dava para ver pela sua expressão, mas estava me sentindo muito mal para tentar convencê-lo de qualquer coisa. "Quando essa poção vai fazer efeito, hein?"

James expulsou Sirius do sofá e pegou o lugar dele, então, ele me fez encostar a cabeça no peito dele, como se estivesse me botando para dormir. Com uma mão me envolveu e com a outra ficou acariciando meu cabelo. Abracei ele de volta mecanicamente e fechei os olhos. Se a intenção era eu me sentir melhor, talvez estivesse dando certo. Fiquei ali completamente aconchegada e a batida do coração dele embalou meu sono.

Quando acordei de tarde percebi que James não estava sendo mais meu travesseiro, estava em meu quarto. No entanto, invadir meu quarto - que tudo bem, na verdade era o quarto de Lene - parece ter virado um hobby para as pessoas desta casa, Sam me sacudia. "Lily, Lene disse que só iremos fazer as compras de natal se você estiver disposta a ir..." Na verdade estava me sentindo bem melhor, a poção tinha surtido efeito. "Levando em conta que a causa de eu ter ficado doente foi terem me jogado na piscina... " Qual o meu problema? Por que eu não agüento ver criança chorando? Tenho certeza que ele estava fingindo. Acabei falando que sim.

Vesti uma calça jeans com uma bota listrada colorida que tinha a mesma estampa de minha blusa, porém infelizmente esta foi coberta por meu sobretudo preto. Consegui fazer meu gorro e minha luva ganharem a estampa da bota e estão desci anunciando que íamos fazer compras de Natal, Sam ao meu lado. Não só as crianças ficaram animadas com a minha decisão. "Estou melhor" garanti algumas vezes enquanto fazia um lanche antes de partimos, já que não havia comido nada o dia inteiro.

Então fomos para o beco diagonal com pó de flu para que Mich e Sam pudessem vir juntos. Sam e Mich quiseram ficar de mãos dadas comigo o tempo todo, no inicio pensei que finalmente tinham desistido de me perseguir, mas com o tempo percebi que era por minha fragilidade, eles faziam cara de choro e eu logo dizia que sim. Acho que fui em todas as lojas do beco diagonal. James, Sirius e Marlene não conseguiam acompanhar nossos passos porque Mich e Sam me puxavam como verdadeiros cavalos, ou burros de carga, como preferirem.

Ao passo que Mich e Sam sabiam exatamente o que queriam, eu demorei horas para decidir meus prei a mesma bola de vidro que Sam, dentro apareciam varias pessoas que ficavam fazendo guerra de neve, então eles paravam e começavam a montar uma arvore de natal e uma musica natalina era cantarolada. Comprei para meus pais e Petúnia.

Então comecei a procurar um presente para Alice e Marlene, Sam e Mich foram muito prestativos. Acabamos comprando uma super mochila para Alice que serviria para os tempos em que ela estudaria na academia de aurores. Para Marlene comprei uma cesta cheia de doces e chocolates influenciada por Sam que dizia que seria o presente mais perfeito que já havia ganho. Acabei comprando a mesma cesta para Mich e Sam já que apesar de tudo, eram crianças e estávamos no natal. Agora só estava faltando os presentes de Remus, Sirius e, bem, de James.

Comprei um jogo de xadrez para Remus, já que ele sempre estava usando as peças de Sirius. Para Sirius comprei um ursinho que falava o que a gente pedisse, no caso, 'é fácil dizer eu te amo'. E James quase ficou sem presente, porque eu realmente não sabia o que dar para ele. Mas então vi algo que realmente parecia perfeito para James, um pente! Claro que não era qualquer pente, ele podia até mudar a cor de seu cabelo!

Fomos então nos encontrar com os outros e comer alguma coisa no restaurante. Realmente foi uma tarde agradável, até mesmo Mich e Sam estavam animados, mas sem fazer nada constrangedor ou exagerado demais. Marlene e Sirius pareciam estar bem, fiquei tentando adivinhar se ele havia falado que queria conversar com os pais dela. Acho que ele não ia gostar de meu ursinho de qualquer maneira, mas a minha intenção era a melhor.

"Eu vou ganhar presentes?" Era James perguntando para Mich que respondeu que sim e então ele me encarou com aquele sorriso cheio de si. "Tenho certeza que você vai amar seu presente" falei misteriosa e rindo por dentro. "Ah, pode deixar que vou garantir que você também ame o seu" Isso não era justo, eu era muito curiosa! " Se eu te contar o que vou te dar, você me conta?" Ele ficou rindo de mim e disse que não. "Vão ser dois presentes, um deles vai ser pra mim também só vou dizer isso." Qual era o problema dele? E o que ele quis dizer com isso? Ao mesmo tempo toda essa aproximação que tivemos não estava me fazendo bem.

Enquanto ele falava ia prestando atenção em sua boca e bem ela era perfeitamente beijável. E eu simplesmente não podia mais desviar o meu olhar dos olhos dele, como eu costumava fazer, era como um imã. Estava morta de medo dele estar percebendo isso, ou então adivinhando meus pensamentos. E depois de maneira idiota comecei a pensar que talvez estivesse apaixonada por James. Afinal, consigo enumerar uma infinidade de adjetivos para ele: bonito, sem dúvidas; inteligente, inquestionável; divertido, na maior parte das vezes; carinhoso, eu que o dia; sabe o que quer, idem ao anterior; sabe cozinhar, muito importante; realmente se importa comigo, cuida de mim ás vezes como minha mãe ou até melhor que ela; eu o tinha o namorado no passado, o que sem dúvidas era um elogio; sabe lidar com crianças, mesmo que seja na base de chantagens; é um bom amigo, e olha que ele é amigo de Sirius;

Minha lista ainda não tinha terminado quando comecei a sentir um nó na garganta e eu sabia que não era a mesma dor que a de manhã. Talvez ele finalmente tenha visto o quanto eu sou simplesmente um desastre humano e não queira mais nada comigo. Não estou falando isso sem fundamentos, eu tinha várias provas. Primeiro, ele parecia feliz quando soube que não ia ter de me dar aulas de poções, segundo, ele me trata como se eu fosse sua filha, naturalmente acha que eu sou uma criatura digna de pena e terceiro e mais importante, ele nunca mais tentou me beijar depois da vez que eu revidei com um tapa. E não venha me dizer que foi por medo de um segundo tapa. Bom, talvez ele tenha percebido a verdadeira Lily, aquela que não é dócil, no dia que eu lhe dei o tapa. E depois como alguém que me conhece tão bem quanto ele, que sabe todos os meus defeitos, pode realmente gostar de mim?

"Está tudo bem, Lily?" Lene me perguntou com ar preocupado.Falei que estava me sentindo mal, e não estava mentindo e então fomos para casa onde fui direto para minha cama. Talvez eu acordasse amanhã e não estivesse mais apaixonada por James.

**Nota da autora:**

**Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Mas ele tinha de ser assim, afinal, a Lily dormiu bastante, rs.**

**Eu vou postar o próximo capítulo só no fim de semana porque tenho prova na sexta de pediatria e nem estudei nada ainda********.**

**O James ta cada vez mais fofo, não é? Irresistível mesmo. To até com pena da Lily, rs. E bem, o Sirius tem de agir!**

**Gostaram deste capítulo? Odiaram? Que tal deixar a autora feliz e comentar? **

**Beijinhos no coração de vocês! Muito obrigada a todos que lêem esta fic (mesmo os que não comentam, rs)!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Carol não pôde betar porque está dormindo. Desculpem os erros maiores que o normal, rs.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Respondendo:**

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Que bom que gostou!Não ligue para a Lily, muito o menos o que ela fala, alguém que pôde por tanto tempo recusar o James não deve ser levada a sério, rs. James é mega ultra hiper fofo, ainda bem que a Lily está abrindo os olhos. E bem, Sirius faz as coisas do jeito dele, vai entender, rs. Morrendo de rir com você chantageando sua pobre irmã.Dinheiro? Caramba, ela é muito esperta, rs. Chegamos ao penúltimo cap, espero que goste do final. Vou ler sua fic agora, aliás, acabei de ver que está atualizada. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada por tudo!

**Palas: **Que lindo, um dia seremos colegas de profissão! Sabe encontramos muitas dificuldades na medicina – o vestibular é o só a primeira delas. Elas fazem com que eu suspire a cada vez que me perguntam o que eu estou achando do curso, antes de dizer que estou adorando. As dificuldades valem a pena! Torcendo para você arrasar nas provas! Ai que bom que gostou do cap! O presente do James vem no próximo capítulo, os presentes melhor dizendo, rs. Ah! Apesar de não ter tido muita sorte na sexta-às vezes eu acho que poderia escrever um livro com meus micos -, rs, acho que fui bem na prova, obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Maria Lua: **Olá! Que bom que gostou! O James tem mesmo muitas qualidades, a Lily descobre mais algumas neste penúltimo cap, espero que goste! Não precisa ficar com pena da Lily, daqui a pouquinho ela terá o James só pra ela. E eu pobre mortal aqui sem James, sem Sirius para alegrar meu dia, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela Black** :Olá! Espero que esteja aproveitando a praia, aqui no Rio está frio, tomara que aí tenha sol. Também estudei 8 anos numa escola pequena, e eu amava, também. No ensino médio, fui para uma escola grande, mas também acabei amando, rs. Lily continua apaixonada neste, espero que goste, estamos no final da fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lethycia Black: **Olá! Que bom que gostou! O presente que a Lily vai dar ao James foi um surto, rs. Estava eu pensando num bom presente, mas nada muito meloso, algo que implicasse com ele, mas que ainda assim fosse uma lembrança, rs. Aí veio a idéia de um pente, realmente acho que não vai dar jeito no cabelo dele, vamos ver qual vai ser a reação do pobre Potter. Sirius ta mesmo empenhado no relacionamento sério dele, rs. E sim, só de imaginar Harry com seus três anos sendo deixado na casa de Sirius para que Lily e James possam viajar, imagina? Rindo demais! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Capítulo 11:**

Ninguém me acordou esta manhã, parece até um milagre de natal. Abri os olhos bem devagar, e realmente não havia ninguém me espiando. Levantei-me lentamente protelando o máximo possível meu encontro com James, afinal só de pensar nele era como se meu estômago se retorcesse. Quando voltei de meu banho, ainda penteando meu cabelo que havia secado magicamente, minha coruja estava me esperando com uma carta de meus pais.

Estavam falando que sentiam saudades e convidando meus amigos - e meu namorado - para um almoço de natal em nossa casa. Realmente parece que evitar James era algo que não ia conseguir, mas eu não sei se sobreviverei sendo obrigada a ficar tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo saber que ele não me ama, não mais. Se é que um dia ele já me amou. Pensando em como minha vida havia se transformado nos últimos dias, peguei minha caixinha secreta para guardar a carta de meus pais.

Foi então que vi novamente aquele amuleto que James segurava no último dia que recordo de meu passado. Decidi que iria descobrir o que era aquilo e o guardei em meu bolso para perguntar ou a James ou a Sirius mais tarde. Sem ter mais nenhuma desculpa para permanecer no quarto por tanto tempo e por estar realmente curiosa pela gritaria que podia ouvir no andar de baixo, fui me encontrar com meus amigos.

Eles estavam montando a árvore de Natal. Uma verdadeira confusão estava formada na sala de minha amiga. Sam e Mich corriam de um lado para outro cada hora com um enfeite diferente. Lene, James e Sirius usavam suas varinhas para pendurar os enfeites, mas aquilo parecia que ia durar horas em vista do tamanho da árvore.

"Lily, ainda bem que você chegou!" Sirius havia me descoberto. "Bom dia pra você também" não custava tentar ensinar bons modos para ele, não é? "Temos de comprar algumas coisas para a seia de natal e você vem comigo enquanto eles arrumam a árvore, o que acha?" Olhei para a bagunça na sala e então olhei para James que estava brincando com Sam não o deixando pegar um dos enfeites. Era melhor ir com Sirius do que ficar definhando perto de James.

Aparatamos no beco diagonal que estava realmente lotado, tive de andar de braços dados com Sirius para não nos perdermos. Ele tinha uma lista em mãos, e ela era longa. Enquanto procurávamos batatas e tomates, Sirius me falou que os pais de Marlene chegariam de tarde. "E você vai falar com eles sobre Lene?" perguntei interessada, era bom me preocupar com outro assunto que não James. "O Pontas acha que esta sua idéia não é ruim, ele disse que poderia dar certo..." é claro, esta não é ruim, mas todas as outras eram. E lá vinha ele com este apelido novamente.

"Todas as minhas idéias são boas" fechei a cara, Sirius apenas riu como sempre. "Por que você chamou o James de Pontas?" Ele me olhou por um momento como se me avaliasse "Porque este o apelido dele" acho que preciso informar ao Sirius que de um modo geral eu não sou burra. "Isso eu já percebi, quero saber o porquê de Pontas." Ele desconversou enquanto encontrávamos chocolates, o que era o décimo item de nossa longa lista.

"Certo, se não quiser me dizer o porquê do apelido, então me explique o que é isso" Sirius arregalou os olhos enquanto eu lhe mostrava o amuleto. "Você não mexeu nisso, mexeu?" Ele me perguntou me deixando assustada, mas com um fio de esperança de encontrar algum tipo de defeito em James que me fizesse desencantar. "Ele é a última coisa que me lembro... antes daquele dia que dei um tapa em James." Era melhor conversar sobre o tapa, já que a lembrança do único beijo que James me dera e eu me lembrava me deixava afetada demais.

Sirius me levou para a sorveteria que era o único lugar completamente vazio no beco diagonal, levando em conta a temperatura com graus negativos. O dono do estabelecimento ficou com olhos brilhantes quando nos avistou, de modo que acabei comprando uma água e Sirius resolveu enfrentar um sorvete de chocolate. "Então, comece a explicação Sirius Black" meu coração disparava com a possibilidade de descobrir algo horrível de James, algo em mim implorava para que ele não tivesse nada a ver com amuletos obscuros. "Vamos ao inicio então..."

Parece inacreditável. Remus é um lobisomem, não sei porque, mas meu afeto por ele só fez aumentar com esta informação. Isso explicava perfeitamente o fato de ele faltar as aulas a cada 28 dias durante uma semana. A história de como Dumbledore o adaptou para a vida escolar com a casa dos gritos, realmente era fantástica. Tinha mil perguntas sobre Remus, mas então percebi. "Sirius, o que isso tem a ver com o amuleto?" com toda a certeza ele estava tentando me enrolar, e ainda mais com o drama do amigo, o que tornava a coisa mais feia ainda.

"Calma, Lily, chegarei lá..." Então ele me contou de como ele e James haviam descoberto isso e que tinham vários planos em mente para amenizar o sofrimento do amigo. Haviam se tornado animagos para poder acompanhar Remus em suas noites de lua cheia, era algo realmente perigoso e ilegal, mas ao mesmo tempo grandioso. Estava tentando não deixar que aquelas palavras me deixassem ainda mais apaixonada por James, me segurava na idéia de que Sirius estava falando coisas boas, para enfim falar do amuleto.

"E o amuleto..." sugeri que ele parasse de contar suas aventuras como um grande cachorro preto – realmente não conseguia imaginar outro bicho para Sirius se transformar – por mais que a cada momento quisesse saber mais e mais principalmente porque a maior parte delas incluíam James. E então ele me contou que apesar de amenizar o sofrimento do amigo, eles se transformarem em animais, não mudava o fato de ele ser lobisomem e Remus tinha muitas dificuldades em lidar com isto. Então resolveram fazer este amuleto, pensavam em se transportarem para o passado e evitar a mordida que o tornou lobisomem.

"Então, você roubou o amuleto naquele dia, e depois acabamos descobrindo que Remus preferia continuar sendo um lobisomem a correr o risco de mudar todo o seu futuro depois disto e deixar de ser nosso amigo." Eu estava completamente fascinada com a história que acabara de ouvir. Com toda a certeza isso mudou meus sentimentos por James, mas para pior, agora eu realmente amava James. Sirius me alertou para a realidade. "Isso explica a sua perda de memória, nós estávamos tentando corrigir este detalhe quando você roubou o amuleto",

Então eu não tinha realmente perdido a memória, só tinha acelerado minha vida de modo que um ano se passou em um segundo e, claro, meu cérebro não foi capaz de acompanhar a velocidade. Não fico admirada já que mesmo no ritmo normal, parece que estou sempre alguns minutos atrasada. Sirius parecia feliz quando eu não gritei. Gaurdei o amuleto, talvez fosse uma alternativa voltar ao passado, quando James ainda me amava ou quando conseguia odiá-lo.

Quando vimos tínhamos perdido toda a manhã na sorveteria e ainda haviam 20 intens na lista de Sirius. Fomos comprando todas aquelas gulosemas de natal, quando finalmente chegamos ao último item. "Como você ainda não comprou um presente para Marlene?" A desculpa de Sirius era que ela estava sempre junto dele durante nossas compras de ontem. " E o que você pretende comprar?" ele passou o braço seu meu ombro. " Achei que você poderia me ajudar com isto." Se ele ao menos soubesse que haviam sido duas crianças de 5 anos de idade as inspiradoras de meus presentes de natal deste ano!

"Flores?" ele fez que não. Realmente não combina com Sirius Black dar flores, e isto nem parece presente de natal. Quem sabe no dia em que ele a pedir em casamento? Por que Sirius sempre enruga a testa quando falo em casamento? "Doces, eu já vou dar" pensei alto, enquanto Sirius me sacudia como se assim meu cérebro funcionasse mais rápido. " Que tal um rádio?" a idéia brilhante foi de Sirius, aposto que Marlene ia amar. Fomos então a procura do rádio perfeito.

Enquanto o balconista nos mostrava os modelos de radio bruxo mais modernos tentei iniciar uma conversa com Sirius. "Como foi que eu comecei a namorar James?" Ele parou de prestar atenção no balconista. "Pensei que não gostasse de falar sobre o passado" ele me disse em tom acusatório. Não tinha nada em minha defesa. "O Pontas estava no canto dele e então você o agarrou..." realmente não tinha graça alguma! Cruzei os braços! "O quê? Você não acredita?" Sirius estava gargalhando enquanto pegava aquele seu espelho no bolso. "Pontas..." falou e eu realmente achei que ele estivesse louco e então o rosto de James apareceu no espelho de modo que passei a ter certeza que _eu_ tinha enlouquecido. " O que houve Almofadinhas...Oi, Lily..." James falou com seu bom humor habitual. "Conta pra ela como foi que vocês começaram a namorar?" Senti meu rosto esquentar. "Ah, você me agarrou" e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Não dava para ter uma conversa séria que fosse com estes dois. O balconista murmurou alguma coisa sobre loja cheia e perca de tempo e então Sirius falou para a imagem de James no espelho que logo estaríamos em casa.

O Céu estava escuro quando finalmente chegamos a casa de Lene. A sala estava muito bem arrumada e a árvore realmente linda. "Desculpe a demora" falei para a mãe e o pai de Lene que estavam na cozinha começando a preparar a seia, a espera de nossos ingredientes para finaliza-la. "Obrigada meus queridos, sei que o beco devia estar uma loucura hoje." Cutuquei Sirius para que falasse agora com os pais de Lene, ele me lançou um olhar pouco amigável.

"Nossa, vocês demoraram demais..." Marlene nos avistou na cozinha. Sirius então a abraçou pela cintura. Os pais de Lene e a própria o olharam surpresos. Sorri, talvez Sirius não precisasse mesmo de palavras para demonstrar o quanto gostava de Lene, mas ainda assim me parecia mais romântico quando a coisa toda era verbalizada. Sai da cozinha para deixa-los sozinhos, mas sabia que era apenas uma desculpa para tentar achar James.

Eu ia para casa naquela noite para passar a véspera de natal com meus pais. Os Potter, Sirius e James passariam a véspera de natal aqui na casa de Lene. Encontrei James jogando Snap explosivo com Sam, parecia mesmo que as crianças gostavam dele. Mas isso não era estranho para mim, estava claro agora o quanto era imensamente fácil gostar de James, difícil era mesmo saber como pude odiá-lo durante tanto tempo. Talvez, ainda pensei antes de ele me descobrir observando-o, eu realmente nunca tenha o odiado de verdade.

"Já estava achando que o Sirius tinha te seqüestrado" Ri quando ele se aproximou, Sam aparentemente não se importou de ele ter largado o jogo. Aposto como estava vendo as cartas de James enquanto eu o distraia. "Onde você vai almoçar amanhã?" perguntei antes mesmo que pudesse evitar. "Por quê? Você vai me fazer um convite?" Realmente quase me arrependi, mas até o ego dele parecia divertido para mim neste momento. " Minha _mãe_ convidou não só você, mas Sirius e Lene para o almoço de natal amanhã." Ele riu. " Pode falar para sua _mãe_ que eu estarei lá então." Espiei que Sam estava realmente mexendo nas cartas de James. "oh, _ela_ vai ficar realmente feliz" ele riu mais uma vez e me abraçou, pensei que eu fosse desmaiar ou algo parecido. Talvez quem sabe eu ainda tivesse alguma chance com ele, mesmo que remota.

"Lembra daquele pedido? Aquele que consegui por beber o remédio todo?" Ele me soltou de seu abraço e pensei ter visto medo em seus olhos. Ri dele. "Não vou fazer nenhum pedido difícil" acalmei-o " Quero só que fale a verdade e não fique fazendo brincadeiras, certo?" Ele assentiu. "Eu não te agarrei, não é?" Adivinha? Ele riu de mim. "Não, Lily, você não me agarrou..." Fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila, idéias sobre eu o forçando a namorar comigo borbulhavam em minha cabeça durante toda a tarde. "Até amanhã, então" Disse desaparatando para a triste realidade de minha casa.

Era bom rever meus pais. Mas eu realmente tinha motivos para não gostar do namorado de Petúnia. Foi uma noite um tanto quanto longa já que mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte quando ia rever James novamente. Era algo repugnante a maneira como minha felicidade dependia dele, mas eu não tinha controle sobre isso.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá gente! Penúltimo capítulo! Lily ta quase!**

**Então que tal comentar? Sabe acho que vou começar implorar comentários, rs. Juliana se ajoelha! Por favor, comuniquem-se, eu sou uma pessoa carente, quero conhecer vocês, pessoas que por um motivo inexplicável lêem esta fic, rs. Esse troço do fanfiction dar informações pra gente sobre os leitores ta me matando... 10 pessoas adicionaram a fic nos favoritos, 8 no alert list, 58 brasileiros visitaram meu último capítulo e 10 pessoas de Portugal fizeram o mesmo. Por favor, se apresentem!Se não souberem o que falar na review, digam apenas que me acham louca, ou idiota, eu não ligo, só quero conhecer vocês e tal, rs. Nem sou curiosa!**

**Voltando a falar de coisas plausíveis- ou nem tanto. Estou começando a escrever outra fic, que vai ser em terceira pessoa, to gostando de escrevê-la - uma UA, vamos ver se dá certo. Pensando em reler Formandos de 1977 inteira e reeditá-la para enfim terminar Casamento Maroto – não, eu ainda não desisti de escrever. E quando terminar isso , escrevo Confraternizando com o inimigo. **

**O último capítulo virá em breve!**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos vocês !**

**Ju**

**P.S. irmã no curso pré vest, então não está betado! **


	13. Capítulo 12

**Respondendo:**

**Arthur Cadarn: **Eu sei que estou sendo repetitiva, mas eu realmente fico extremamente feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. E eu não prometo fics grandiosas, porque eu não sei fazê-las, rs, mas pretendo continuar escrevendo. É muito divertido! E sim este é o último, já estou com saudades dessa história e de vocês. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Jufuao: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e da forma como interpreto os personagens da JK, rs. Sim minhas fics fogem da realidade das fics, mas afinal isso tudo é fictício mesmo, não é? Rs. Um conselho? Não leia formandos, eu sou particularmente apaixonada por esta fic porque foi a minha primeira, mas minhas idéias atropelavam o texto desastrosamente. E eu já estou com saudades de escrever esta fic e de vocês. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria lua: **E eu adorei ter a sua companhia no decorrer da fic! Me deixa extremamente feliz saber que você gostou! Espero que goste do desfecho também. E cara acho que eu me apaixonei ainda mais pelo meu casal favorito, Lily e James, enquanto escrevia esta fic, rs. Vou sentir saudades de escrever a fic e de vocês. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans**: Minha leitora e comentadora fiel, rs! Caramba, chegamos ao último cap! Toda criança na verdade é um anjinho, rs. Cara, sim o James é perfeito, mas pra mim, ele se supera neste cap. E sempre que imaginei esta fic, fiquei pensando dos dois bolando essas armações para Lily, eles simplesmente não poderiam evitar a piada e bem, ela podia realmente ter agarrado o James. Eu pelo menos não a culparia, rs. Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste do desfecho. E eu vou sentir muitas saudades de escrever esta fic e de vocês. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Tamyh : **Acho que você não tem noção do quanto me deixa feliz dizendo que gostou da fic. E realmente a amizade dos marotos me fascina, foi por isso que me encantei por eles logo no terceiro livro. E nem preciso dizer que sou apaixonada pelo casal Lily e James, não é? Espero que goste do desfecho! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Pituxa Vip 13 : **Você não poderia ter escolhido adjetivo melhor, mesmo que brincando, eu realmente sou louca! Ri muito com seu comentário! Falei finalmente alguém fez o que sugeri, rs. E sei que minha fic ta bem longe da perfeição, mas fiquei muito feliz que tenha perdido sua tarde toda prestigiando-a. Escrever Bola de Cristal foi muito legal, fiz com muito carinho e vou ficar com saudades. Espero que goste do desfecho. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Lethicya Black:** Olá! Fico realmente extremamente feliz que tenha gostado da fic! A Lily não se lembra das coisas, mas é como em feitiços, na prática ela acaba lembrando. Aos poucos vai ser como se ela nunca tivesse pulado esses seis meses. A fic nova vai ser uma UA, mas fora do mundo bruxo, rs. Não é esta que estávamos comentando, rs. O nome vai ser 'Era uma vez...' espero postá-la em breve. Para você ver quantas pessoas leram o último cap, você precisa se logar e então ir em Reader Traffic, lá você seleciona a fic e depois o capítulo. Eles dão o total de visitantes no mês, e ainda por dia. Informação demais para mentes curiosas como a minha. Sua fic é sobre James e Lily? E eu vou sentir saudades tanto de escrever esta fic como de vocês! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Palas**: Seus comentários me estimularam a continuar com a fic, sabia disso?Fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado! Quanto ao amuleto, tentei explicar no finalzinho, se não ficar claro me avise, rs. Só posso dizer que também quero ganhar presentes do James, rs. UA, de universo alternativo, eu sei que minhas fics já são bastante alternativas, mas nesta não vai existir mundo bruxo. Minha irmã está tentando vestibular também, Desenho Industrial – Comunicação visual. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**De Weasley**: Oi! Você também leu Trabalho de Verão, não é? Fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado, você nem tem idéia do quanto. Espero que o desfecho seja como você espera. Muito prazer em conhecer você. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Capítulo 12:**

"So this is Christmas

And what have you done

Another year over

And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas

I hope you'll have fun

The near and the dear one

The old and the young"

Um coral parecia ter escolhido a minha janela para cantarolar a música de natal de John Lennon. As vozes um tanto quanto agudas se misturaram com meu sonho – que era basicamente um bolo de chocolate gigante sendo totalmente desperdiçado porque não conseguia evitar que as formigas o devorassem. De modo que de repente percebi que as formigas não podiam cantar algo tão sofisticado e entendi que era Natal.

"A very Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear"

Levantei-me rapidamente. Sei que não se espera que as pessoas liguem Natal à presentes, mas eu realmente não tenho esta virtude. Adoro receber presentes! Meus olhos ávidos por embrulhos coloridos percorreram o quarto rapidamente os encontrando no pé direito de minha cama.

"And, so this is Christmas

For weak and for strong

For rich and the poor ones

The world is so wrong

And so happy Christmas

For black and for white

For yellow and red ones

Let's stop all the fight"

Apesar de preferir o Paul ao John,- que na minha opinião é um ingrato - fiquei contente pela sua menção clara a minha pessoa em "red ones". Então como Lennon mesmo disse, até eu merecia um feliz Natal, por isso pulei da cama para mergulhar em meus presentes.

"A very Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear"

Comecei pelo maior embrulho, mas infelizmente este foi o pior deles. Francamente a única utilidade que vejo para a vassoura que Sirius me deu é tacá-la em sua cabeça. Com toda certeza ele deve ter herdado muito dinheiro de seu tio para comprar uma coisa tão inútil e ao mesmo tempo tão cara. Não teve nenhuma graça o seu bilhete dizendo que era pra eu pedir a James que me ensinasse voar.

"And so this is Christmas

And what have we done

Another year over

A new one just begun

And, so happy Christmas

We hope you have fun

The near and the dear one

The old and the young"

Marlene me deu uma caixa de penas, ela sabe exatamente como sou viciada em penas. Adorei também os doces que Remus e Frank me mandaram.

Alice me deu algo lindo e ao mesmo tempo perturbador, era um porta-retrato mas não havia apenas uma foto nele. Elas iam trocando, eram mais de cem fotos e todas elas tiradas no ano em que me esqueci- ou como descobri que pulei. Chorei porque era realmente muito lindo e também por terem muitas fotos de meus momentos felizes com James. Pensando nele fui abrir o último embrulho.

James me deu algo igualmente lindo. Uma caixinha de música que apesar de eu nunca ter ouvido me parecia estranhamente familiar. Fiquei pensando o que ele teria achado de meu presente. Rindo fui vasculhar o meu quarto a procura do segundo presente, já que ele havia dito que seriam dois. No entanto, não achei mais nada.

"A very Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear

War is over, if you want it

War is over, now"

Ainda emocionada com meus presentes, fui para a janela ver o coral. Eram crianças com seus 10 anos e fiquei pensando se Voldemort ou os governantes trouxas um dia realmente ouviriam o clamor do povo pelo fim das guerras. Então minha mãe me gritou lá de baixo e eu ainda estava de pijama.

Aprontei-me em tempo recorde - para minha pessoa pelo menos. Apesar de as pessoas gostarem de usar vermelho no natal, isso não serve para mim – já tenho muito pigmento vermelho natural. Coloquei, portanto, um vestido amarelo e fiquei feliz por não precisar sair de casa ou ia ter de botar um sobretudo cobrindo-o. Mudei a cor de minha bota e minhas luvas para amarelo também e então desci.

Eles já estavam lá. Sirius, Marlene e James completamente enturmados com meu pai. Minha mãe lançou um olhar de advertência ao amarelo um tanto quanto chamativo que estava usando, mas nem liguei, ela nunca entendia meus problemas com as cores. Ela, então voltou para a cozinha.

"Lily, feliz natal!" Marlene veio correndo me abraçar. Do jeito que ela estava feliz aposto como Sirius não deu uma vassoura para ela. Perguntei para ela como havia sido a noite de ontem e ela disse que fora fantástica. Sorri para Sirius.

"Gostou do meu presente?" Sirius falou de onde estava – no sofá ao lado de meu pai, James estava em pé dando corda para as histórias de meu pai. "Claro, já achei uma utilidade para ele" Ele gargalhou, realmente ia ter de usar a vassoura mais vezes do que pensara. "E você gostou do meu presente?" meu ursinho com os dizeres 'é fácil dizer eu te amo' era muito melhor que uma vassoura. "Claro, fiquei feliz por você achar isso tão fácil, resolvi esperar você me mostrar como se faz." Muito engraçado!

"Deixa a Lily em paz, almofadinhas" Era James finalmente prestando atenção em minha existência. Ele me abraçou e desejou feliz natal. Eu estava muito atordoada para responder qualquer coisa – permaneci calada. E ele passou o braço em volta de meu ombro, mas logo lembrei que era por conta de meus pais. Não havia falado nada do fim do nosso namoro para eles! Como pude me esquecer? Olhei para meu pai que obviamente gostava mais de James do que de mim e Petúnia juntas, e pensei que talvez fosse melhor contar em outra hora.

Então minha mãe me salvou nos chamando para almoçar. Foi um longo almoço é só o que tenho a dizer. A toda hora meu pai pedia para contarmos as minhas brigas e de James – as que aconteciam antes do namoro. Eles se divertiam com meus dramas enquanto eu apenas tentava deliciar o peru de natal que minha mãe tinha feito com tanto carinho. Aposto que se eu me retirasse da mesa, continuariam todos ali se divertindo as minhas custas.

Então para piorar as coisas Petúnia chegou com o namorado. Dava para perceber que James, Sirius e meu pai resolveram parar de se divertir as minhas custas, me substituindo por Valter. Não posso dizer que tive pena dele, mas realmente seria eu quem ouviria as reclamações de Petúnia mais tarde. E acho que até poderia ter me divertido se realmente tivesse prestado atenção nas coisas que eram ditas, mas James estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá. Ele me distraia completamente de qualquer coisa.

Depois de muita conversa, minha mãe serviu um chá. Só Merlim sabe o quanto estava precisando de um para me acalmar. Sai de perto de James com um pouco de dificuldade e fui ajudar minha mãe a servir. Quando terminaram de tomar o Chá, Sirius disse que teria de ir embora. Parece que agora que a relação dele e de Marlene era definitivamente um namoro – mesmo que não verbalizado – os pais de minha amiga tinham imposto regras e chegar cedo em casa era uma delas.Era realmente um escândalo ver Sirius seguir algum tipo de regra.

Por mais que fosse completamente idiota, minha alma implorava para que James não fosse embora. No entanto, ele também veio se despedir de mim. "A propósito, obrigado pelo presente" ele me falou quando fui levá-lo na porta- afinal, com Valter em minha casa eles não podiam simplesmente desaparatar. "Não adiantou nada..." falei o obvio enquanto ria." Pontas, se você vem com a gente... então vem logo" Era o chato do Sirius. James me deu um beijo no rosto e se foi.

Completamente decepcionada fui direto para meu quarto. Sabia que James não gostava mais de mim, mas ainda existia um fio de esperança quando acordei pela manhã. Mas ele definitivamente tinha acabado com toda ela durante o dia de hoje. Se gostasse de mim teria me falado, nem bilhete ele havia posto no presente. Com lagrimas nos olhos fui até minha caixinha secreta.

O amuleto estava em minhas mãos. Fui até a janela ver os flocos de neve caírem, geralmente isso me acalmava. Não ia conseguir sobreviver com todo aquele sentimento que não era recíproco por James . Se quando girei os ponteiros em sentido horário vim para o futuro, se girasse ao contrário iria para o passado. Só não sabia o quanto tinha de girar. Voltei a observar a paisagem de inverno pela minha janela, quando o amuleto voôu de minhas mãos.

"Nunca mais toque nisto!" meu coração disparou, era James. Ele estava no meu quarto! E espere aí, estava brigando comigo. "Pensei que tivesse ido embora" Disse com mais raiva do que pretendia. Ele não disse nada apenas guardou o amuleto no bolso e se aproximou. "E quem disse que você pode aparatar no meu quarto?" não é porque eu estou apaixonada por James que isso ia virar uma bagunça, certo? Ele continuou se apresentando. "Eu prometi que ia te dar dois presentes de natal." Oba presente!

Ele me puxou pela cintura com uma das mãos e a outra conduziu minha cabeça para que nossas bocas se tocassem. Fechei os olhos e sim, ele me beijou. Envolvi seu pescoço e ele teve de levar a outra mão para minha cintura ou eu com toda certeza cairia. Eu poderia beijar James infinitamente, mas ele de repente parou o beijo e afastou sua cabeça da minha de modo a me observar.

Fiquei perdida nos olhos castanhos esverdeados dele, como se fizesse isso há anos. Necessitando saber se aquilo era de verdade, percorri todo o contorno do rosto de James com as pontas de meus dedos. "Eu te amo" James com toda certeza não tinha problemas em verbalizar seus sentimentos. Eu, no entanto, precisei de um pouco mais de tempo para captar aquela informação. Ele realmente me amava?

"Eu também te amo" falei porque era absolutamente a verdade. "Eu sei" e o que anteriormente era prepotência, agora me fez rir. Ele então me beijou mais uma vez. Foi difícil dizer que era melhor ele ir para casa – mas tinha uma leve idéia de que mesmo meu pai gostando muito de James, não iria gostar nada da idéia de ele estar no meu quarto. Portanto, ele me deu o seu espelho – aquele artefato maroto – e disse que se comunicava comigo pelo de Sirius.

E querem saber? A caixinha de música que ele me deu toca a canção que embalou nosso primeiro beijo- o anterior ao amuleto. Beijo este que foi na festa de aniversário de Sirius. James destruiu o amuleto, falou que me conquistar duas vezes já era o suficiente, nada de uma terceira. E apesar de eu ter certeza que me apaixonaria por ele quantas vezes fossem, concordei. E eu ganhei o melhor presente de natal que poderia ganhar: o melhor namorado do mundo – a pessoa que eu amo.

**Nota da autora:**

**O James é tão lindo! Espero que este capítulo esteja a altura da expectativa de vocês, talvez eu tenha corrido demais com ele. Perdão.**

**Eu realmente amei escrever esta fic! Que, aliás, é total e completamente dedicada a minha irmã que eu amo muito e que faz 17 anos hoje( to muito velha, ela tinha apenas 12 quando escrevia as notas da irmã da autora...). Bebê, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Você vai passar, ta?**

**Eu estava hoje no ônibus, no segundo ônibus- pego três para vir da faculdade para casa – em pé e filosofando sobre minhas fics. Cheguei a conclusão que se Formandos de 1977 foi a expressão de meus 5 anos de Ensino médio e Trabalho de verão foi resultado de minha inesgotável vontade de estar numa ilhaa grega e não na ilha do fundão - onde fica minha faculdade – Bola de Cristal nada mais foi que eu mesma. Não que eu seja a Lily ou tenha um James como namorado e um Sirius como amigo,rs. Mas eu realmente vivi esta fic, e acho que por isso que foi tão legal escrevê-la.**

**Meus agradecimentos para aqueles que comentaram religiosamente, aqueles que comentaram uma única vez, ou mesmo os que nunca comentaram e adicionaram a fic nos seus favoritos ou no alert list: Cristal Evans, Palas, Maria Lua, Gabriela.Black, Arthur cadarn, Lethicya Black, jufuao, Didi, Mah Evans Weasly, Lylizinha, Thaty, Lina.Johnny.Black, ZZZMonnlightZZZ, Tah Haliwell, Monyque, Polly Evans, susaninha, Tamyh, Pituxa vip 13, De Weasley, Elien, Gika Black, Leh Evans, Mrs. Mandy Black, Jackeline Prongs e Serena Sy. Potter. Queria dedicar este capítulo a todo mundo que leu esta fic, mesmo você que nunca comentou ou você que está lendo agora.**

**E, claro, como sabem sou muito carente, peço encarecidamente comentários. Não dói e nem gasta muito tempo. Sejam caridosos! Por favor, vai!**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês!**

**P.S. Ah! Não tenho nada contra John Lennon **

**P.P.S. Fiquei com vontade de Natal neste capítulo**

**P.P.P.S. Minha próxima fic está sendo escrita, espero que poste em breve e que vocês possam lê-la também.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Vou sentir saudades de escrever esta fic : (**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Acabououou! Rs.**


End file.
